A Year Without Rain
by the fiery sage
Summary: With the Clique gang getting ready to graduate, secret admirers rise to the surface. Make-ups and break-ups take their toll. Secrets are kept. Kisses are stolen. Dreams and wishes are granted. Departures and arrivals are made. Get caught up in the drama.
1. Trailer

**_Hey guys! I'm finally getting the entire story put together! The plot's going to be super juicy! I thought I'd give you some excerpts from the chapters of the story to give you a sneak peek of what's to come. Don't ask me if you don't who says some of the quotes. That's what creates the mystery! :) If you can guess, then you're geniuses! Review so that I feel tempted to post Chapter 1 soon. :) I need at least 5 reviews so I can post the 1st chapter up! _**

* * *

_Prologue/Trailer:_

**_Theme song. - _**_Colors by _**Barcelona**

* * *

"Congrats Massie Block, you're our new lead singer!"

* * *

"Nothing's going to tear us apart." Cam made her fall in love with him all over again with his smile and his gleaming eyes.

She smiled wide and couldn't hide her laughter. She snorted a little. "You have no idea how cheesy that sounded."

He laughed a little before he enveloped her in the biggest embrace he thought of possible. Massie could barely breathe. It wasn't because of the hug but the fact that he was leaving.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm leaving." She laughed as she tried so hard to keep the tears from falling. She was happy…Yet, she felt a surge of sadness spread over her as that truth came out.

"Neither can I. I was hoping that you would stay here in New York…But I just want you to be happy."

* * *

"Claire, your father's leaving us," her mother whispered as the tears started slipping out. She had never seen her mother break down but this was too much for her to take in. The tears weren't only out of sadness, she knew. They were from anger and the fact that they had all been deceived. Betrayed. She didn't expect this to happen but now she knew better.

* * *

"Mom, everything's happening so fast. Everything's changing. It's freaking me out." Massie said, her eyes red from being sleep deprived for the past few nights. She was sitting on a bench with her mom from going shopping for Merri-Lee's wedding gift.

Kendra laughed a little. "That's how it was when I was going to have you. Dealing with school, getting an internship, and now working for Stellar Magazine…I didn't turn out so bad. Trust me when I say that you'll be okay. Even way better than I turned out. You won't ever face things alone. You're one of the strongest and most courageous people that I know."

* * *

"Derrick, this is a stupid idea!" She muttered. "It's just extra credit for my photography class. I could've photographed the lake! This is a little over the edge…"

"Honestly, you freak out too much. This is art we're performing here. Being over the edge is art! Plus, Mrs. Cantina gave you no restrictions for this project!" She found herself preparing to take a nude picture of her…Well, she couldn't find it in herself to identify Derrick as a friend any longer. It appeared to be much deeper. Their connection, Derrick started saying. What a dork.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alicia screeched in response to the sinful deed her best friend had committed.

"I can't believe you haven't realized it yet! You're so fucking naïve!" Her friend replied, breathing heavily from having kissed Alicia so passionately. "I've made it so obvious but you couldn't read the signs so I just had to kiss you to turn on a light bulb in your head. I'm in love with you, Alicia."

* * *

"What do you want from me Skye?" He asked as he was about to unlock his door to enter his dorm.

"You, of course." She smiled mischievously. Her sweet façade had vanished. "You didn't think you ended up here because of a few decent grades and a few trophies won, now did you?"

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I had to pull some major strings." She continued as if he hadn't asked her a question. "Don't you see it? I love you. I've loved you since our sandbox days, you idiot." She sighed in frustration and pouted her lips in that way of hers that made all guys around the school get on their knees for her. "There, now you know."

* * *

"She's incredible. Frustrating. A lunatic, no doubt. But incredible to say the very least. I might want to marry her someday. It's crazy how things turn out, don't they?"

* * *

"I don't get it. You live down the street and yet it's like you're here in a matter of seconds! Are you sure you're not a vampire or something as equally insane?"

* * *

"Harris…I love you." Kristen waited expectantly for a response. Every millisecond that passed drove her insane.

* * *

"I don't know…what I'm going to do with my life…It's like I have everything laid out in front of me but whatever I choose will have an impact different from whatever I could have chosen. What if I don't pick the right thing?"

She took a hold of his hand. "Trust me, you'll know."

* * *

"She makes me keep coming back to the place I swore I'd never come back to. I thought I could leave this small town and move on to bigger and better things…She's got that much of an effect on me. Somehow life's been always leading me back to here. Back to her."

* * *

**Cast -**

_Massie Block_

_Claire Lyons_

_Alicia Rivera_

_Kristen Gregory_

_Dylan Marvil_

_Cam Fisher_

_Derrick Harrington_

_Harris Fisher_

_Landon Crane_

_Josh Hotz_

_Layne Abeley_

_Dempsey Solomon_

_Olivia Ryan_

_Skye Hamilton_

_Chris Abeley_

_& _**More**

* * *

**Westchester High's seniors are beginning to end a chapter of their lives and start a new one. With the twists and turns of the last semester of senior year and the madness that arises because of incoming college life, these friends will always stand together. Even if at times, a misunderstanding occurs or if they feel the urge to strangle each other. Each of them are just a phone call away.**


	2. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

_**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 1 just as I promised! :) I actually got my fifth review after the trailer was put up so here you go! :) I hope you guys enjoy this! A lot of ideas were floating in my head as I wrote this. You might get an idea of where I got some of my inspiration haha. :) 7 more reviews for the next chapter to be put up please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. Thank you to those who have reviewed! Your comments inspire me and motivate me to do what I love. Shout-outs will be posted in the next chapter!**_

* * *

**A Year Without Rain**

**Part I. March Madness**

**Chapter 1: The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**MB**

"_What's your favorite scary movie?" Ghostface asked._

"Claire, we're not watching Scream, are we?" Massie groaned involuntarily as she entered her living room where her blond best friend was perched on the couch, sitting Indian style. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Come on, Mass. It's a classic." Claire laughed. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume of the flat screen TV that Massie's grandparents had given her and her mother for Christmas a few months ago.

"Seriously…" Massie rolled her eyes and decided to grab her laptop that was placed on the coffee table and logged on to Facebook. She sat down with her laptop in tow.

Massie blushed as she viewed her most recent update on her news feed.

**Cam Fisher - **_Back from England! It's good to be home._

"He's back," Massie said to herself, blushing even more and then she huffed, acting as if she didn't give a damn.

"What?" Claire asked as she paused the movie.

Massie's eyes bugged out in surprise as her friend had grown curious. "What?" Her attempt at appearing clueless had failed. It always has.

"What's going on?" Claire asked, sitting up so she could scoot closer to Massie to casually peek at her computer screen.

She raised an eyebrow. "So he's back…What do you care?"

"Exactly. I don't." She sounded so stubborn and defensive. She hoped that Claire didn't see right through to her. However, almost 5 years of friendship made it hard for Massie to hide her feelings without Claire realizing what was going on.

She rolled her eyes as she scrolled down her news feed, acting like her entire purpose of logging on the social networking site was something she did out of randomness. Not because she was hoping to catch a glimpse of her ex-boyfriend's whereabouts.

After all, she was the one who ended things.

A twinge of guilt had risen to the surface and she was struggling to suppress the overwhelming wave of despair she felt when she severed her relationship with him. But she did it because she was so afraid and lacked the confidence so many people expected she had.

So much fucking expectation.

"Girls! I'm stepping out for a…last-minute meeting." Massie's mother, Kendra had called as she came down the stairs. Massie had a striking resemblance to her, aside from the amber eyes which she had inherited from her absent father.

"Okay, mom! Enjoy your…er, meeting." Massie felt awkward as she replied to her mom. When William Michaels and Kendra Block met in college 18 years ago, Kendra was living in the lap of luxury, aspiring to be a professional journalist, photographer, and benefactor on behalf of the Block family fortune. Kendra caught William's eye and they had spent numerous months together as a couple. When it became known that Kendra was pregnant, William had fled the situation and didn't stand by her side to support her.

It made Massie sick to the pit of her stomach. When she asked her mom on her 11th birthday what had gone down between her and her dad and why he wasn't around, she had resented him ever since. She despised her father. She couldn't believe that he, her own flesh and blood, could be so heartless and selfish. He didn't love her mother enough to stand by her…He didn't love his own daughter.

Despite the fact that Massie had been deprived of a father, she did have a lot of support as she was growing up. Kendra was able to balance raising her child and took up some modeling. She knew all the right people and wounded up currently working as the head of a popular New York fashion magazine. Massie's grandparents always kept an eye out for Massie and Kendra. Kendra had always been free-spirited whereas Massie was more responsible, even as a teenager. In reference to the two, Massie's grandma would quote:

"Massie, sometimes it's like your roles as mother and daughter are reversed!"

Her grandparents, aside from her mother, had been there for her since the beginning. Even if they irritated Kendra to no end, she would always admit that she appreciated them and would be willing to do anything to repay them for all their support. In fact, she was currently paying them off, even if her grandparents at times stubbornly refused.

Ah, the stubborn side that ran in the Block family.

Massie lived in a two-story home in Westchester, New York with her single mom. Her mom, as part of the way to thank her parents for all their help, had kept a room of their own for whenever they came to visit. Westchester and New York City were the only world that Massie had ever known. She couldn't imagine life anywhere else. Currently attending Westchester High School, she was set to attend Columbia University in the fall.

She heard her mom grab the keys from the kitchen and said goodbye to the girls as she opened and shut the door, heading to her "meeting".

"If meeting is code for date, then I'd rather just hear the word date." She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "She's such a teenager sometimes."

Claire played with her blond bob. "I don't know if you noticed…But you're mom was looking particularly hot in that navy blue dress…" She sounded nervous to hear her friend's reaction. Massie tended to freak out at times when she really didn't need to.

"Huh?" Massie gasped as she had forgotten to check if her mom looked appropriate for her meeting…Screw it, it was a date for crying out loud. "Oh great…So she's going all-out to impress some guy that I haven't even met yet!"

Claire laughed softly. "Just give your mom a little time. She knows what she's doing."

"It's just…I worry for her, you know?" Massie put her face in her hands to show her distress.

"Now you sound like _her_ mom." Claire pointed that out to have Massie turn over to her. As if Massie hadn't her that comment before.

"Let's just drop it. I know she's going to be fine. I'm just scared that if she likes the guy she's currently going out with that it'll turn into something…serious."

Claire mockingly gasped. "And God forbid your mom gets a boyfriend. Come on Mass, you can't expect someone as awesome as your mom to die alone now, can you?"

Massie had the urge to smack a pillow at Claire's face for she was starting to laugh. "My mom is not going to die alone! You don't understand…I just don't want her to get hurt…Again."

Her best friend's laughter faded. "Right…Look, I know you're scared for your mom but she's a big girl. She's 38 and she's beyond successful…She's got a lot going for her. I don't think she'd be dumb enough to fall under a guy's spell and let him take advantage of her."

Massie still had some doubts but a side of her said that she was being ridiculous. She gave in to what Claire said because she was indeed the voice of reason. She nodded as she met Claire's eyes and assured her that she understood. She also told herself that she would try to be supportive of her mom's dating.

"So…Back to this Facebook situation…" Claire began innocently.

Massie groaned. "Drop it, Claire."

"No way." Claire shook her head and sighed in exasperation. "I don't understand why you broke up with Cam if you were going to regret it the second you did it."

Massie was at a loss of words. What Claire had said made perfect sense. In fact, Massie had basically told herself what Claire had just said. But she wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Why don't you just tell Cam that you want to get back together? I know you've been dying to. Everyone in the whole Westchester area knows that!"

Massie clenched her fists to calm herself. She unclenched them and sighed, looking up at her friend. "…I can't."

"That's a lot different than 'you won't'." Claire noted. "But why can't you?"

"Because I was afraid that…" She froze and had to choke the words out to release her true feelings. Her stubborn side sometimes just got too strong for her. She trusted Claire with practically everything in her life.

Well, except for _that_ secret. She never told anyone about it.

"Yeah?" Claire asked patiently. Her eyes didn't show any sign of annoyance and she was thankful for her best friend. She knew she herself wasn't the easiest person to deal with. It was a 24/7 job for her and she struggled sometimes…A lot.

"I'm afraid that…with him taking the scholarship and going to England and all…That our relationship would've weakened within a couple of months…And then we'd just drop the whole thing." As the words came out, she felt like an idiot.

Claire's cerulean blue eyes widened and her neutral face had lightened up. She laughed but still managed to sound reasonable. "Massie, Cam's practically in love with you! He wouldn't let it go. You wouldn't let it go! A relationship's a two-way street. You two need to talk this out. If Cam were here, he'd say you were being completely ridiculous!"

Massie, like a stubborn six-year-old girl, bit her lip, pouted, and mumbled. "I know…"

"I knew that because he wasn't around that it was easier for you to cover up how much you missed him. But I know you…It's been driving you…As the Brits say…Mad." Claire said, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Massie turned to face Claire. Her amber eyes had widened and a tear fell down her cheek. Her defenses weakened and she was happy that Claire wouldn't hold it against her for revealing how she truly felt. She hugged her tightly. "Why do you put up with me?"

Claire laughed softly. "Because you put up with me."

**CF**

"Señor Cam," Cam's boss Mr. Tampico at the Taco Hut called his teenage employee over. "It's your first day back on the job and it looks like you need to return to training."

"Sorry _jefe_." Cam shrugged as he met his boss's critical eyes. He'd wager that his boss knew about his current situation. Getting a scholarship, losing his girlfriend, and visiting England all in the past month all took a toll on not-so-golden boy Cam.

"You look upset." Mr. Tampico scratched at his Vin Diesel-like bald head. "You having some girl troubles or something?"

Cam suddenly felt this entire conversation turn for the worse. All he could feel was embarrassment and he found it impossible to hide his shame.

"Ah." He smiled at his employee and patted him on the head. "You want me to call my nephew Felix? He works with the local mariachi band that plays here. You could…_serenade_ your lady back into your arms. You'll be happy again. And I won't be losing all my customers." He let out a hearty laugh.

"Thanks Mr. T." Cam laughed. He got a kick from his boss's attempt at helping him. His boss depended on the success of his Mexican food establishment but it didn't make him a selfish guy. He treated Cam like his very own, along with the rest of his employees. "But it looks like I'm going to have to talk to her first to figure out what went wrong…I'm confused…And frustrated." His relaxed expression had morphed into one of melancholy and hopelessness. Massie was his first true love. Even if those three little words hadn't been said yet. If they ever would be said. He still couldn't understand why she broke up with him that Monday morning officially more than a month ago. She ended things without explanation. Her face totally expressionless, she walked away, leaving him in confusion and panic. He found himself stunned, unable to move. He did find the ability to use his legs eventually and tried running after her to demand why she let their relationship go. But she had everyone she knew protect her like a shield so she could keep herself from facing him. And Massie knew _everyone_.

And a few days after, he left for England to visit some family.

Mr. Tampico frowned. "You'll figure this out, boy. You're smart."

Cam nodded as his boss returned to work. "But apparently I'm not Massie-smart." He muttered to himself as he was about to return to taking orders.

Cam had been working at the Taco Hut since he turned 16 so it had been more than two years since he's worked here. He had grown to love the establishment. With its Mexican décor of red, white, and green and pictures of Mr. Tampico and his family, it was Cinco de Mayo all-day everyday. Cam had to wear a black dress shirt and matching slacks. It wasn't mandatory to wear the customary sombrero but he had to wear it when food critics came around. He managed to get a lot of tips. Although Cam's family was of high middle class status, the Fishers still believed in hard work and stressed that he and his brother had to pitch in to help out if there were extra things that they wanted. When Cam wanted to pay for extra soccer training, this was what he had to do to pay his folks back. He didn't regret the decision. If it meant playing more soccer, then so be it.

Customers that came included his old fifth grade teacher and her kids, some classmates, and a elderly couple. He managed to get some good tips. It was his first day back on the job and he was back to doing his best. He tried to assure himself that the problems that he had with Massie would be resolved. He cared about her too much to let her go.

"Camacito!" He heard an all-too familiar shout as the door to enter the restaurant opened.

"Derrick?" Cam turned around to meet his approaching best friend.

Cam met Derrick's hand to perform their secret handshake that they have been cultivating since they were five and gave each other a quick brotherly hug. "It's been forever, man."

"You're telling me. Do you have any idea how many girls I've hooked up with since you disappeared off the face of the planet?" His best friend joked.

"Let me take a wild guess. 1 more than your last record of 0?" Cam laughed.

Derrick rolled his eyes and managed a sarcastic laugh. "Wrong. The actual answer is I haven't hooked up with any."

"Right." Cam remembered what his friend had vouched to him. "Your quest for the impossible still continues. Have you taken action yet?"

Derrick became flustered. "Not yet…I'm planning to tomorrow. I've got almost everything set up. I just have to make sure Plovert and Kemp don't weasel out of it…"

"Uh, what exactly are you having them do?" Cam's curiosity had peaked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Derrick revealed a mischievous smile.

"I just hope that for your sake she doesn't run away when she finds out that all you've done…whatever the hell it is your doing…was just for her."

"She won't." Derrick had said with a lot more certainty than he actually felt.

Cam caught on. "You never know. You might be surprised."

Derrick nodded and relaxed. "So how are you going to get Massie to speak to you?"

"Well, I was planning to rally up a mariachi band and sing alongside them in front of Massie's house so she could come outside to the balcony. And you know, be serenaded."

Derrick snorted. "You can't be serious."

Cam's face turned grim. "I'm not. All I know is that I need to talk to her."

"Well, tomorrow night's your chance. A bunch of us are hanging out at the ol' park. Playing some futbol and we're going to the movies after. Landon's back in town, too. Kristen said she and the girls were planning on stopping by. It's also a part of my quest for, as you call it, the impossible."

Cam nodded, seriously thinking that this would be his chance to get Massie to face him. Ideas started forming in his head. But then all of his ideas fell short and his mind drew a blank.

How could he get Massie's attention without her pushing him away?

"Hey, Derrick. My shift's ending in an hour. Do you want to hang out at my house after?"

"Sure thing." Derrick sat down at the nearest available table. Cam had grabbed a menu and handed it over to him.

After Cam had served Derrick some nachos, he ran around waiting on other tables.

Aside from his conflict with Massie, Cam's life was caught in a whirlwind of constant change. He never thought he'd be able to get such a close hold of his dream so soon. By the age of 20, he could be trying out to join Manchester United or Chelsea. The thought made him almost tremble with anticipation. He was excited to explore a new country, a place where a big part of his family lived. The pros and cons of his scholarship to Oxford had balanced out but the heaviest con was leaving his cherished hometown and Massie, who he believed could be the love of his life. He didn't want to let her go. He only wanted to fall more deeply in love with her and get closer to her. He hoped that he would've been able to do so even if he was in another country. But Massie had never given him the chance to speak the day after he broke the news to her. She broke up with him after being stunned to silence after he revealed the news.

She said she was happy for him. She even managed a good smile. But it wasn't entirely heartfelt.

She was hurting inside. Of course, she would hurt. But why did she have to break up with him without the two of them talking it out?

Why was she being so stubborn? Is that even what she's really feeling? What was going on inside her

An hour had swiftly passed as Cam focused on his job and tried but failed to avoid his lingering thoughts. He made an additional amount of tips, though so his daydreaming wasn't too obvious.

Derrick had, however, because he was Cam's best friend since their diaper days.

"So." Derrick said as he paid his bill and placed a five dollar bill in Cam's shirt pocket. "You need a ride?"

"Yeah, my parents dropped me off on the way back from the airport so I've got no car."

Derrick nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

"There's a favor that I needed." Cam said as he checked out of his shift with Ray, his co-worker, taking the next one.

"Sure thing and whatever it is that you want from me…It oughta be interesting." Derrick nodded.

* * *

**_Haha I hope it was decent! :) Sorry if it seems sort of slow. But I can't make this story all kiss-fight-kiss-fight. I wanted to get more in depth with the characters. That's what writing also has to incorporate. It'll get juicy soon enough! :D_**

**_Chapter Title _**based on_- The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ by **The Script**

**Coming up: Someone To Watch Over Me (featuring Claire Lyons and Derrick Harrington) :)**


	3. Take Over Control

_**Wow! I'm surprised that I only got one review for the first chapter. :(. Not to be annoying or anything but I'm starting to feel slightly unsure about writing this story. But inspiration has suddenly took over me. A little romance is coming in this chapter so please! Let me know if I should continue on with this story and if you like the way I'm doing it! I'm trying to give the characters some background and foundation. It can't just be all romance and fighting. Trust me, there will be a ton of that but please, I'm trying so hard with this because my heart is set on working on this.**_**_ I love to write so I'm going to just keep at it. Please review! :D_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Take Over Control**

**CL**

"I'm home!" Claire said as she entered into her family's apartment. "Anybody feeling decent?"

"Claire? What are you doing home so early?" Her mom Judi called from her bedroom.

"It's 8:30 at night…Wouldn't really consider it early. We finished watching Scream and we decided to call it a night." Claire took off her dandelion yellow coat and placed it on the coat hanger. She thought her mom sounded strange. She paced faster on the way to her mom's room.

"Oh. Well, are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked.

Claire entered the room to find her mom in her pajamas and bathrobe over them. Her eyes were saggy. She'd been crying.

"The real question here is…Are _you _okay?" The teenager frowned in concern.

Her mom sighed, a weak smile had been on her face since her daughter had entered through the door. "Yeah…I'll be fine."

Claire shook her head. "Don't lie to me…What's this all about?"

Her mom's forced smile continued. "There's nothing wrong."

The blond sighed and sat down on the end of her mom's bed. "Mom, I know you." She stared at her mom and beckoned for her to reveal what she'd been feeling.

"…How long are you planning on sitting here?" Her mom asked, sounding a little more like herself.

"Until you tell me what's wrong."

Her mom laughed, giving her pale face more color. "It's just…pre-graduation jitters. You're moving out of the house and Todd's going to start junior year…"

"God help us all." Claire gaped and giggled a little. Her brother making it so far in high school was beyond both of them. She nodded for her mom to continue.

"I'm going to miss you." Her mom breathed it out. "I promise that this…" She looked at herself in her disheveled appearance. "Is only normal because every parent has a way to deal with their kids leaving."

"Crying alone in our apartment isn't the best idea." Claire hugged her mom. "You know I'll always be your crying shoulder."

Judi smiled at her. "I love you and I know that."

After watching _A Walk To Remember_ with her mom, Claire was beat. She laid on her made bed with its SpongeBob bed sheets and turned to her side and looked out the window. It was around midnight and it was a school night.

Yep, this would definitely take a toll on her Friday morning but it wasn't like anyone would really care about her appearance. She had really no one to impress. She was still satisfied with herself and how the night ended. Despite being full of concern and frustration, she felt a little more secure with the fact that she had three amazing people in her life: Mom, Dad, and believe it or not, Todd.

She lied in her bed, staring at he ceiling. She did have a habit of spacing out. Sometimes, her thoughts revolved around what was going in with her life, provoking a migraine. At times, her thoughts would revolve around fantasies. Meeting Logan Lerman and falling in love with him. But when she thought about it…Logan Lerman wasn't really her type anymore.

In fact, she didn't even think she had a type.

If a guy came her way and made her heart beat, he would be her type at that moment.

And somehow, she believed that day almost came.

But then she remembered who he was and how he would never even consider settling down to just be with her. They had been friends for so long. What was the point in tarnishing what they had? It wasn't like it would have worked out, anyway.

He was a magnet for trouble and she was a magnet for staying on the sidelines.

But she did have dreams. And wasn't like she was planning on sitting around , waiting for something to happen.

She got off her bed and grabbed her iPod from her mahogany desk. She scrolled through her recently added songs and decided to listened to "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. She sighed in contentment. She would lack a few hours of sleep and somehow, she had no problem with it.

A few Rascal Flatts songs and a V-Factory song later, Claire yawned. She decided to call it a night.

Then, her Blackberry started vibrating. It was right beside her alarm clock. She grabbed it and laid back on her bed to check her messages.

**Cam Fisher: **Sorry Claire but I really needed to talk to you.

**Claire Lyons:** Obviously this is about Massie. I'm all ears. Or eyes since this is a text…

**Cam Fisher: **Please hear me out. You know that I would never dump Massie.

**Claire Lyons:** I know.

**Cam Fisher: **I'm back in Westchester.

**Claire Lyons:** Clearly.

**Cam Fisher: **I've been talking to Derrick about how I could get Massie to talk to me.

**Claire Lyons:** So what part do I have in all of this?

**Cam Fisher: **I just need to you bring Massie to the park tomorrow night so she can listen to what I have to say. So I can listen to what she has to say.

**Claire Lyons: **That's it? No duct tape or handcuffs needed?

**Cam Fisher: **She'll listen to you.

**Claire Lyons: **She'll wanna know what's up.

**Cam Fisher: **Everyone is going to be there. Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, and the guys.

**Claire Lyons: **When you put it that way…

**Cam Fisher: **Will you please do it?

**Claire Lyons: **Since you asked nicely…I will.

**Cam Fisher: **Thanks Claire. I owe you one.

**Claire Lyons: **That you do, my friend.

Claire found it strange yet not-so-strange that Cam texted her. Sure, Cam was one of the first friends she made in Westchester but she met Massie way before she ever met him. She sighed. She knew Cam was a good guy and she also knew Massie was a good person. They were just both idiots that were in love. Madly in love.

See, that's why Claire never easily fell in love.

She thought it to be stupid. She thought it would never work out for her. She had been asked out a couple of times in the past two years but no guy has ever made her heart skip a beat and made her feel like she can actually connect to him. She thought it impossible that she'd meet someone until she landed herself in college.

Or maybe after college. It seemed hopeless. She thought she'd end up getting married and then divorced a year or two later.

After all, isn't that how it always was?

It wasn't like _he_ was going to change her mind anytime soon. If ever.

Now Claire wasn't always this pessimistic. In fact, she was considered by her friends to be one of the most optimistic in their senior class. Claire had a knack for being a great actress.

Because beneath that mask of serene joy laid something much deeper. Something that was truly sincere.

She was afraid.

But who wasn't?

She sat on her bed, leaning on her comfy pillows. She then laid back down, staring up at the ceiling that had some skylight. She was able to look at the stars and the gleaming crescent moonlight. It was a beautiful evening. A perfect one for romance.

Like almost every teenage girl in this whole dang universe, she made her own little fantasies about meeting her knight in shining armor. She thought it could happen in a coffee shop or at a carnival or at a play where she performed community theater.

Sadly, it never happened. Her hopes were so high that they came firing down.

She was exhausted and her eyes started to feel heavy.

She dreamt of tomorrow. If anything would be different. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate what she had. Don't get her wrong. She had almost everything at the palm of her hand.

So why did her heart keep yearning for something more?

Hormones, she decided. It must be these damned teenage hormones that are causing her to be a lovesick crackhead. With that, she fell fast asleep.

Well, she almost did when someone else texted her.

She groaned, putting a pillow over her face. And then her phone began vibrating constantly. Someone was daring to call her when she was trying to go to sleep.

She picked up. "Hello?"

"Sorry, Claire!" Kristen Gregory laughed a little as she replied. "I honestly couldn't wait until tomorrow to at least hint at it!"

"Kris, what are you doing calling so late? And what are you talking about? Hint at what?"

"Something interesting will be happening to you tomorrow morning. Just wait and see!" She laughed mischievously.

"How do you even possess the energy to stay up this late?" Claire yawned.

Kristen sighed. "I was too excited. I'm sorry I can't give you all the details. I was sworn to secrecy…To keep my mouth shut…Blah blah blah…"

"Okay, Ke$ha." Claire teased. "Now can I get to sleep?"

"Of course! I'm sorry…I needed to get at least something off my chest! I'm so excited!"

"Should I be afraid?" Claire asked cautiously as she got up from her bed and went to the bathroom that was within her bedroom. She flipped on the light and grabbed her hairbrush that was right by the sink. She nervously ran the brush through it. She had a habit of biting her nails whenever she felt nervous. She was trying to rid herself of the unsanitary habit and brushing her hair was another outlet for her anxiety.

"Nope. Not at all." Kristen replied. "Well, good night, Clairebear!"

"Night, Kris!" Claire laughed a little and hung up.

"Claire? Go to bed!" She heard her mom's muffled voice from a few doors down.

"Good night, mother!" Claire replied as she set the brush back where it was and went back to bed.

Her eyes fluttered and they grew heavy again. She was in for a deep slumber and her dreams would be beautiful.

But fictional. Extremely fictional.

Because he wasn't the guy she thought he was.

It was just that one night that almost changed her mind.

**DH**

Derrick was pensive as he dribbled the soccer ball in Cam's expansive backyard. Something about the constant kicking had relaxed him, the tension he had been feeling slowly diminishing.

He heard Cam's voice faintly in the distance.

"I'm sorry, what?" Derrick frowned as he caught the ball with his hands and walked over to Cam, who was sitting on the patio in his hammock.

"You didn't listen to a single word I've been saying for the past five minutes?" Cam feigned offense. "And I thought you were just a good listener."

Derrick sighed. "No, man. I just…can't get her out of my mind."

His best friend rolled his eyes.

"Nah…" Derrick grew defensive. "I put up with your Romeo-poetic crap every single day…24/7. A few minutes of my bitching shouldn't be a bother." He swiped his hand through his shaggy dirty blond hair. His brown eyes flashed with slight anger.

Cam put his hands up in defense. "Okay. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Derrick raised an eyebrow at him as he sat on a patio chair beside Cam, whose eyes were looking up to the stars.

"So what's on your mind, Derricka?" Cam asked, pretending to be serious and trying hard not to crack up.

Derrick brushed off Cam's stupidity. "Sammi's getting married."

"To the biggest douche bag in the world?" Cam's eyes widened.

"Yeah-huh." Derrick muttered.

Derrick's older sister Sammi was living in Washington, D.C. and she had been going out with a guy that wasn't exactly Derrick's favorite person. He was her on-again-off-again boyfriend because he wasn't ready to be tied down. It pissed the hell out of him off that Sammi couldn't let him go.

"I don't understand what she could possibly see in a guy like him." Cam said, speaking out Derrick's thought.

"Beats the hell out of me." Derrick shrugged. "I will do anything to stop that wedding."

"Over your parents' and sister's dead bodies they'll let you do that."

"My folks are being so damn ridiculous! Just because he's the son of a senator they want her to get married to him."

"Can you blame them?" Cam observed his arms, which were covered with Sharpie doodles that his cousin Katie drew on him on the way to the airport for his flight back home.

Derrick thought about it. Well, his parents really did care about Sammi. But did they ever think that she would feel secure with a womanizing, self-centered bastard?

They hadn't so much considered that.

"But did they ever think she would be _happy_?" Derrick asked, more to himself than to his dark-haired best friend since they were months old.

"What does it mean to be happy?" Cam thought as he got himself off the hammock and motioned for Derrick to come back inside with him so they could go to the living room.

"I don't know." Derrick wanted to shout it but it came out normally. "Everyone's got their own version of it. That's all I know."

A smile creeped onto Cam's face. "Well, tomorrow's your chance to find happiness. You're really going through with this?"

Derrick almost turned red, thinking about his plan for tomorrow. There was a girl at his school that he was absolutely crazy about. He wanted to deny it. How he had wanted so much to deny it.

He sighed as he rested his feet up on Cam's family's coffee table. He thought about her more than ever. At first, he thought he was only slightly attracted to her. Thought her to be cute and innocent and funny and smart and talented and cool and…

Sweet. But then when he realized that he started seeing her this way he knew that things were changing at a swift pace. His heart started racing and his palms occasionally grew clammy whenever she was near him. She was everything that he had never been able to find in a girl. This wasn't how he ever expected a girl to make him feel.

But she was different.

Derrick was the classic player in Westchester High's senior class. Notorious for his hook-ups at parties and for swiping the V-card in the tenth grade, Derrick wasn't one to commit so easily. However, he wasn't a pig that let his family jewels be used all the time. He never had sex after that. He, the first of so few, wanted that something special.

But he never would admit that out loud.

He knew he was being pathetic. But at least he could still make himself out to be the guy everyone admired him to be. He was fun-loving, confident, and attractive. He was dedicated at playing soccer and wanted to be the head of a successful company. Maybe the head of a big-time music label. That's why he wanted to major in business and minor in the arts. Aside from those two goals, he would never give up soccer. If his soccer career didn't follow through, at least he would have something to fall back on.

He had it all figured out. He never thought that his slacker days would end. But at one point last year during his junior career, something inside him snapped.

He really had to step it up with everything he did if he wanted to make it big. His grades were never considered mediocre but he knew he could do better. He surprised everyone around him with his sudden devotion to doing better. It shocked him most of all.

The girls swooned over him and he didn't even notice anymore. And his obliviousness to the attention he'd gotten increased when that one fateful day arrived.

"_Derrick?" Claire's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

_Derrick was attending an interesting business party his mom dragged him to. It was like Take Your Child To Work Day: Teenage Edition. The parents would ditch the kids to have their own version of "play time" while they went off to their own, which made Derrick somehow cringe. He shook the thoughts out of his head. But he didn't expect so many kids to show up. He didn't even expect some kids he knew to be there. But then he remembered that Claire's mom had been hired a few months ago by Derrick's parents to work in accounting and as a secretary in their practice for plastic surgery._

_The ballroom at Westchester's Country Club and Golf Course was located on the second floor of the grand hotel. The teens' parents were partying it up on the first floor. The atmosphere was dark with lights flashing across the ceiling. It didn't look like a business party at all. Snack tables were set up elegantly with green table tops. And apparently someone didn't forget to bring their flask to spike the drinks because the party was going at full speed. Everyone was having a blast._

_Well, it really wasn't a business party to begin with. It looked better than homecoming had._

"_Your mom works with my parents, remember?" Derrick's face had revealed as much shock as Claire's had._

"_Well." Claire relaxed. "It's nice to know that I wasn't the only one who got dragged to this. She smiled._

_Derrick smiled back. "Well, do you want me to get you something to drink?"_

"_Gee, Derrick…What if one of the parents spiked the punch already?" Claire joked._

_He chuckled. "You're absolutely right!"_

_She laughed, her nose crinkling in a way that Derrick thought was cute. _

Cute? What the frick's coming over me?

"_I'm okay, thanks." She said. She looked absolutely stunning, in a simple royal blue dress that had a neckline that had been tied around her neck. Her light tan skin was complimented by the party dress's color. Her silver strapped heels made her a couple of inches taller but still petite in comparison to Derrick's tall stature. Her hair was naturally loose, the way she would occasionally let it be when she went to school everyday but it was wavy. And he thought his heart might start racing. He was on the verge of freaking out, not having ever felt this way about someone he's known for years._

_But he had never truly gotten to know Claire._

"_You look great." Derrick avoided her eyes once she noticed the way he was looking at her._

_She laughed lightly, some color rising to her cheeks. "Thank you. You, too."_

_She took in the sight of him and usually Derrick would gloat on the inside, saying:_

I know. How is it possible that something as heavenly gorgeous as me be gracing you with my presence?

_But that wasn't what he was thinking at all. It was more along the lines of:_

Oh my damn…Is my tie messed up? Are my pants too long? Is my hair being annoying? Is there something wrong with the way I look?

_A huge smile appeared on her face. "Seriously, you look awesome."_

_He sighed a breath of relief and then he regretted it because she had been watching the way he reacted the entire time. _

"_I know." He revealed a shy grin. _

_She looked down at her toes, which were painted electric pink with daisies on them. Her crystal blue orbs looked up at him. _

"_Would you like to dance?" He asked, knowing from the second he saw her that he wanted to._

_She hesitated and it…hurt him. Slightly. _

_Well, that's as much as his pride would let him admit to himself._

"_Yeah. That'd be great." She said, nodding shyly._

_He took her hand and they stepped out to the dance floor, surrounded by already sweaty teens from grinding next to each other. They were being shameless, considering their parents were only a floor down from them going crazy themselves._

"_Take Over Control" by Afroman featuring Eva Simons was being played by the DJ. The pulsating beat seductively blasted through the speakers, making it possible for almost anyone to fall in love that night._

_Derrick and Claire never expected to be caught in a moment like this together. But Derrick knew that he himself thought it was somehow…_

_Right. Like it was completely meant to happen._

_A few fast songs later, "Marry Me (First Dance Mix)" by Train began to play so some couples remained on the dance floor and embraced each other. He and Claire stood there, hesitant._

_He knew he just had to ask her to dance. They had officially established that they were dance partners after "Yeah (X3) by Chris Brown played._

_He took her hand again and led her practically to the center of the dance floor._

_She was blushing but Derrick couldn't be smug about it because…_

_Well, he didn't really know how to explain what he was thinking…Much less how he was feeling._

_She looked so beautiful. She always had. It just took the two of them to be alone._

_Technically, they weren't alone. But they were surrounded by strangers and people they barely knew. It felt like an unofficial date._

_And Derrick wanted it to be the first of many dates that _would _be official._

_The night could have ended so much better than it had. Derrick's mom texted him saying that they were leaving early because Sammi's flight back from Virginia would be arriving soon and they should be headed for the airport to pick her up._

_Not that he wasn't happy that he would be seeing his sister. But he never wanted the night to end._

And now he couldn't see Claire and say one thing to her without looking like a complete fool.

"_What are you talking about, man? You look fine!" Cam would say when Derrick asked him if he looked decent to say hi to her._

_Kristen rolled her eyes at Derrick when he asked her that one time at the pep rally if he should go sit beside her. "You idiot! We'll both go together if it makes you practically pee your pants to gather up the courage to simply sit with her and talk to her."_

He was falling hard. And he was…for the first time, afraid that a girl who had caught his interest wouldn't feel the same way.

* * *

**_Chapter Title _**_based on: _**Take Over Control** by **Afroman featuring Eva Simons (epic dance song! addicition :D)**

**Next Chapter:** Secret Admirer **(Massie Block and Claire Lyons' PsOV (points of view XD)**

**_The chapter was meant to be called Someone To Watch Over Me but I decided to move that to a future chapter so stay tuned! :)_**


	4. Secret Admirer

_**Well, this story is finally picking up speed. Part of this chapter consists on the first chapter of the original story (except it's edited tons). And I hope you guys enjoy it! The fourth chapter should be completed soon! You know, once I actually start it. XD. But I'll be motivated if I get more reviews! I would like to thank those of you who have! It means a lot! Your feedback truly inspires me. I love you guys! Kristen's POV should be coming soon. And so shall Josh's, Harris', Landon's, and tons more. But you've got a pretty good idea who the "main" main characters are anyways! :D**_

_**Something Borrowed is such an amazing movie! :D**_

_**Hope you likes! =3**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secret Admirer**

**AR**

Alicia Rivera sighed in contentment at 6 o' clock in the morning, practicing at the Body Alive Dance Studio in Westchester. She finished performing a dance routine to the dance mix version of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream."

The question most people would be asking is what would anyone be doing awake at this ungodly hour?

Alicia was passionate about dancing. It was her escape from the fabulous life of the Rivera family, one of the wealthiest families in the county. She was spoiled rotten since the day she was conceived and Alicia never made it a secret. She didn't flaunt it the way most people expected her to but people made a lot of assumptions about her because of the money her parents had. But she was different.

She took things a lot more seriously than she would ever admit. She wanted to get involved in journalism and become a famous television producer. She wanted to get involved in the issues of society and get the facts straight. The paparazzi world was definitely losing its edge and sometimes, and nobody ever realized it, the truth came out to be a lot more intriguing than the exterior celebrities gave out.

She had been dancing since she was three, first taking up ballet and then getting into jazz, hip hop, and all different styles of dance. She tried cheerleading her freshman and sophomore years and it was fun because of how flexible she was. But her true delight was in dancing.

Her phone's alarm blasted her favorite Jennifer Lopez song, "Waiting For Tonight." It was time for her to get ready to go to school. After turning the alarm off, she grabbed a towel to wipe some of the sweat off of her forehead from having worked up such a sweat.

After taking a shower and changing into her denim V-neck with here FC Barcelona sweatshirt over it and her extra pair of black knit jazz pants because she forgot to pack her jeans into her tote bag this morning, Alicia locked up the studio because as one of the best dancers in the academy, she was given a key to the studio.

She walked over to her Mercedes and turned on the ignition and was on her way to school. Her life was going at her regular routine. Wake up at 4:45 AM to get ready to go to the studio and be there by five to dance for an hour and a half. Shower in the locker room. Grab some breakfast at Einstein Bros. And head over to school. She had to miss classes after school today because she had to help her parents today to welcome a family that was moving into their neighborhood. What a total snoozer.

"Alicia!" Dylan Marvil called out to her as Alicia drove into the school parking lot of Westchester High School. Her redheaded best friend was practically asking for her to run over her but Dylan immediately moved out of the way so she could park.

Alicia grabbed her tote bag from the passenger seat and got out of her car to find Dylan almost crash her into the ground from her hug.

Alicia was able mumble through Dylan's mass of red hair. "What's happening, Dyl?"

"I don't know!" Dylan laughed. "I just feel like something good is going to happen today!"

"Maybe." She laughed at her friend's normal insanity as she retreated from the hug. Her friend's energy had been too high at 7:20 in the morning.

"Why's your hair all wet?" Dylan asked. "You danced this morning?"

"Yeah." Alicia nodded. "Some new family's moving into the neighborhood so my parents are dragging my ass to be a part of the welcoming committee. It's pretty stupid."

Dylan frowned in confusion. "Why would it be stupid? Aren't they just trying to be nice?"

"Nope. They're just trying to keep up this image they make of having the perfect family and besides, if this family isn't what they expect, it's not like my parents are going to end up saying hi to them every time they see them after that." Alicia sighed. Her parents…They had standards and people came to the conclusion that she had standards. It seriously annoyed the hell out of her.

"Oh." Dylan nodded and frowned sympathetically. She changed the subject. "So does this new family happen to have a hottie involved?"

"Not sure." Alicia cracked a smile and shrugged. "But it does somehow make me not completely dread this idea of being a part of the welcoming committee so much anymore."

"I figured." Dylan laughed as they both walked into the school to head over to their lockers.

**DM**

"So how are you?" Alicia asked as she linked arms with Dylan. Dylan was looking super happy in her spring ensemble. She wore a Bronx 23 tee and denim shorts. She looked fresh and relaxed. Dylan was like a ray of sunshine today. It definitely had Alicia curious.

"Pretty good for being her mom's maid-of-_fricking_-honor!" Dylan smiled wide as her announced what she had been holding in this entire time.

"What?" Alicia smiled wide, in surprise and hugged her friend. "But I thought she hadn't decided yet."

"Well, that's what Ryan and Jaime think. My mom gave me the official news yesterday. She told us before that she needed another week to consider it but she talked to me later and told me that she picked me. We're breaking the news to Ryan and Jaime next week like she said she would."

Alicia raised her index finger. "Devious!"

Dylan laughed, smiling. "I couldn't believe she picked me!"

"Because you're Dylan!" Alicia laughed. "Your sisters are cool but you're closer to your mom than they were so it makes sense that your mom picked you!"

"She loves us all the same anyways." Dylan said as she twisted her lock to crack her locker open. A little calendar had been revealed and she was counting the days until her mom got married.

Alicia smiled. "I'm happy for you!"

Dylan returned the smile and got her books she needed for her first two classes out of her locker: Physics and Economy.

Alicia's eyes widened as she took out the two gigantic textbooks and stuffed them into her Ravenclaw backpack that she'd gotten from her trip to Orlando with Claire to visit her hometown. She went to the Wonderful Wizarding World of Harry Potter and fell in love with the backpack.

"What?" Dylan noticed Alicia's staring.

"Why are you such a nerd?" It didn't come off as an insult. She was freaked out at how much work her best friend was taking on.

"Because I want to be." Dylan said, her green eyes glittering with happiness from the news her mom gave her yesterday.

"If you say so." Alicia laughed.

"Hey, Landon's coming to visit today!" That's what was also making her feel giddy. She'd been crushing on Landon ever since they started hanging out with Layne and Chris Abeley in the eighth grade but no one ever knew she crushed on him. It was a surprise that it wasn't obvious.

Maybe it was because no one could ever believe Dylan to be capable of having a boyfriend?

No, that wasn't it. It just wasn't in her nature to have boy drama revolve around her in her life.

"I should have asked you this a long time ago but…Do you like Landon?"

Dylan nodded, as if it wasn't much of a secret. She was freaking out in her mind, though. "Yeah. He's a cutie."

Alicia looked at Dylan carefully. "That's all?"

"Well, yeah." Dylan shrugged. "There ain't much to tell."

Alicia continued to eye her. Dylan was this close to panicking but she kept her composure. She eventually sighed in surrender. "Okay…Well, since I've got to get going now to do the morning announcements, I'll let it go…But we are not done with this conversation."

Dylan giggled. "Okay. See you later!"

When Alicia's retreating figure left, Dylan's smile faded. She sighed a breath of relief for not freaking out. Why did she like Landon? It was nothing but a nuisance to be attracted to him. It was a stupid middle school girl crush. That was it.

But why was her heart racing so fast to see him again?

Maybe it was because he got her through a rough patch when her dad was getting re-married a few years ago. She frowned in frustration as she reached into her pocket to grab her iPod. She scrolled through the songs to listen to some Lifehouse.

She went back to the parking lot to get the headphones she promised she'd give to Kemp. Kristen surprised her when Dylan got out of the car and shut the door to the driver's seat.

"Damn it, Kris!" Dylan almost had a heart attack. "I thought you were some sexual predator that's come harass me!"

"Too many Lifetime movies with your mom again?" Kristen laughed. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in pigtails. Kristen wore a red floral braided tank top with a white cardigan and dark-washed jeans.

Rolling her eyes, Dylan punched Kristen on the arm. "What's up, Kristen?"

"Something good's about go down…" Kristen giggled.

"Obviously, there's something you're not telling me."

The dirty blonde nodded, smiling like an eight-year-old on Christmas morning who was about to get the Bratz doll she'd been begging to get for so long.

"Hey, I've gotta get these headphones to Kemp."

"Skull Candy?" Kristen saw the headphones Dylan had in her hands. "Nice. What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. I had an extra pair lying around. Jaime bought some for her boyfriend so I got them. I already had my own." Dylan shrugged.

"Let's get them to Kemp!" Kristen giggled excitedly.

"Does any of your giddiness have to do with him?" Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah!" Kristen grabbed Dylan's arm and yanked her over to Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert. They had just arrived in Kemp's Ford pick-up truck that his dad handed down to him while he got a brand new sports car. Ah, the middle aged crisis.

"Why the long faces, boys?" Kristen asked innocently but the devilish glint in her eyes was noticeable.

Kemp and Chris glared at Kristen. "Just shut up. You and Derrick won the stupid bet. Now just let us do our job."

"What job?" Dylan asked, definitely intrigued.

"Oh, you'll see." Kristen said, laughing.

**MB**

Massie Block sat on the bleachers of the football field. In the slightly cold spring air, she had kept her hands clasped together, trying to do something to divert her thoughts away from Cam. She came to school early today because she needed help with her English assignment. She had gone to Mr. Pennington, her teacher, and all problems were solved.

Well, with that anyway.

She looked up at the grey sky and the sun would be making its appearance soon enough. And school would be starting in a few minutes. She could hear the hustle and bustle that went on a couple steps back into the school. Hundreds of kids attended Westchester High School and she knew most of them since she started pre-K. With the exception of Claire, who became her best friend in the world when she moved to Westchester, New York in the seventh grade from a whole new world: Orlando, Florida.

She felt her iPhone vibrate in the pocket of her flower print shorts. Her raven-haired best friend Alicia River had just texted her.

**Alicia Rivera**: Where r u?

Massie had adjusted her peach lace blouson top and typed rapidly at a response.

**Massie Block**: Sorry. Running late. Be there in 5.

She had gotten herself up from the bleachers and jumped down one on top of the other bleacher recklessly. She normally never did that. She would normally used the stairs but she was feeling a little daring today. And thank God, she didn't crack her skull.

"Well well…I never thought you'd be anywhere near the football field. Didn't your dad pay to get you out of those 2 required semesters of P.E.?" A familiar voice had teased.

Massie had noticed Derrick Harrington, Cam's best friend, walking over to her.

"Rumors spread fast around here," Massie noted, her brunette curls swaying in the light spring breeze, "What do you want, _Derrington_?"

The attractive senior smiled but he was slightly stung by the nickname he hated since it was bestowed on him in the seventh grade by the girls. He sat on one of the bleachers and motioned for Massie to sit beside him. She raised an eyebrow. "I have to leave in 2 minutes."

He shrugged. "I'm just a kid with a message. Cammy wanted me to give you this." He started shuffling with the pocket of his Tomahawk windbreaker. He was co-captain of the soccer team alongside Cam.

Massie had immediately put her defenses up. "He has nothing that I want."

Derrick shrugged again. "He just told me it's urgent and that no matter what you said, you had to read it."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. Hand it over."

Derrick had revealed a bottle with a note in it, further increasing Massie's suppressed curiosity.

Derrick smirked, "Cam…Always the romantic type."

"Is he stupid? You didn't have to swim across the Atlantic to get this to me." She said annoyed but with a softer look on her face. All Time Low was one of her favorite bands. "Dear Maria, Count Me In" was one of her favorite songs. He remembered the lyrics.

"_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen."_

"Beats me," he said, chuckling, "Hey, have you seen Kemp or Chris since you got here?"

"Nope, not at all. I came early so I wouldn't know," Massie said as she looked towards the huge campus.

He nodded, a mischievous grin on his face. "That's all right." He started jogging towards the school. "Later Mass!"

She shook her head as she was now left alone again. She got the cap out of the bottle and took the rolled up note out of it.

_Massie,_

_I don't know why you won't answer any of my texts or phone calls. Actually, I don't know why you broke up with me at all. I get the feeling that I must have done _something _to get you to do that. And I seriously want to know why. I need to talk to you. I miss you like hell, Mass. Give us a chance to fix this._

_-Cam_

_P.S. I'll be at the park at around 8 playing with the guys. So if you're interested, you'd come so we can talk. I'm practically on my knees._

"If this is his idea of getting us back together," Massie began, "He'd better think again." She had taken the entire note in and these were the words that she'd hope to be hearing from him. She put on a stubborn façade but then again, no one was around to watch her reaction. She sighed and a little smile formed on her face.

Maybe there was hope for us.

"Stupid Cam," she muttered as she neatly placed the paper back into the bottle and tucked in into her Kate Spade backpack.

**CL**

"Claire!" Dylan and Kristen called as they were laughing.

Claire was shuffling around with some of her books at her locker. She slammed it shut once she had her AP Biology book tucked into her Jansport backpack. "Hey guys. You okay?" She smiled teasingly.

Kristen had tucked her hair away from her face. "Kemp and Plovert…" She was still laughing, having difficulty speaking and more importantly, breathing.

Dylan was laughing but she was able to get more words out. "Parking…lot…"

They both started laughing at the top of their lungs. They were practically ready to roll on the ground.

"Okay…" Claire smiled cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Claire! Let Tweedledee and Tweedledum enjoy their snort fest and follow me. You have got to see this!" Claire's best friend Layne had walked over to the girls and pulled her away. The laughing duo didn't notice their new nicknames because whatever Kemp and Plovert had been up to had certainly been hilarious. Layne Abeley always had a way to make Claire a lot more comfortable. Claire wasn't feeling so joyous this morning but she felt relief when Layne led her to something that was bound to be hilarious.

As Claire and Layne got closer to the student parking lot, Westchester students were whispering amongst each other and laughing.

"This has got to be good." Claire whispered to Layne.

"Ain't no doubt in my mind." Layne grinned, flipping her long wavy brown hair to her back. Her green eyes glimmered with mischief.

Reaching the student parking lot, they found their fellow classmates Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert in cupid outfits. Legit cupid outfits. They were in diapers and had the bow and arrow. They had halos on their heads and fluffy wings on their backs. They weren't smiling like the actual Cupid would, though.

"Kemp?" Claire's jaw dropped and she placed a hand over her mouth.

Layne gasped and did the same. "Chris?"

"Go ahead. Laugh, giggle, cackle…Everyone else has." Chris said, frowning in shame.

"We lost a bet…" Kemp muttered, prepared to shoot someone who dared to mock them in the eye with an arrow.

"By the way, Claire. This is for you." Kemp said as he handed a Valentine card over to Claire.

"But Valentine's Day was over a month ago." Claire was laughing already. Layne's eyes were wide and she was already toppled over laughing.

"Our…employer…just told us to do it." Chris sighed as he adjusted his outfit. He was beaming bright red from the embarrassment and the revenge he longed for whoever got him and Kemp into this.

Claire took the card from Kemp and opened it up. It had a picture of a little boy kissing a little girl on the front cover. She turned red at that sight but then when she opened the card, she was sure to be in for a lot more surprises. It played her favorite song, "For The First Time" by The Script. "How did-"

But before she could say anything more, she found herself reading the note inside.

_Dear Claire Lyons,_

_I wouldn't make these guys dress up as cupids if it weren't for something. If it weren't for you, Claire. You do know me so don't think this is from some creeper who wants to attack you. Crap, this doesn't sound romantic at all! Anyways, for some reason I've liked you for a while now and I thought you should know that. Meet me tonight at the park. You won't be alone since Cam asked Massie to stop by. A few months ago, I dropped by your English class because Mr. Pennington had me work on an extra-credit paper to boost my grade up and then he told me to look over some improvised poetry from his advanced class. That's when I read yours and…I got curious. And then there was that one night that we saw each other…I won't get anymore specific than that, sorry. I started thinking more about you and I did whatever it took to spend more time with you. I found out that there was someone special for me here in Westchester. Please, come tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. Sorry about how much of a lame-ass I sounded like…_

"Claire, what is it?" Layne had said, calming down what seemed like a while ago.

Claire immediately closed the card and put it in her backpack. "It was a card…for me."

"Well, yeah, we all knew that," she said, acknowledging the blushing cupids. "Who was it from?"

"I don't know," Claire said, frowning but blushing like a madman.

"Well cupids?" Layne began, adjusting her emerald earrings. "Are you gonna tell us who sent the love note?"

They shook their heads. It didn't look like they were going to budge.

"We've already been through enough trouble. Cut us some slack, ladies." Kemp grunted as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well." Claire spoke wistfully. "Thanks for giving it to me guys and sorry for…" She said as she looked them up and down. "Well, you know…"

Kemp and Chris nodded slowly. She truly felt sorry for them but this was a great start for a Friday, she had to admit.

"We just hope it's all worth it in the end." Chris actually smiled. Apparently, he did know a lot more than he was willing to admit about this predicament.

"I don't know what we'd do if it didn't end up the way _he_ wanted it to." Kemp punched Chris lightly in the abs. Chris glared at Kemp.

"Guess it's up to me, then. Come on, Layne." Claire nodded and waved goodbye to the guys. The first bell rang, indicating that class would start in 7 minutes. "Later guys!"

Claire had no idea what just happened. When they said love came unexpectedly, they were right. This was so…out there. So spontaneous. Whoever wanted her attention had a huge sense of humor and was a little insecure that it was cute. He admired _her_ writing, which couldn't help but get her excited. And they've met before. It was driving her insane that she couldn't pinpoint who it was among her group of friends. She thought about it and decided that she would go to the park tonight. She wouldn't freak out too much about it, she decided.

"Hello? Earth to Claire!" Layne nudged her as they made their way to first period AP Biology.

"Huh?" The blonde asked.

"Are you going to say anything about that card?" Layne asked.

"It was from a guy…He said he liked me and that I knew him…" She replied as she made sure her ponytail had been placed over her left shoulder. She prayed that it looked good, especially if he saw her today.

"Ooh-la-la." Layne giggled maniacally. "And?"

"He wants to meet me tonight."

"Uh." Layne's smile faded and she pulled at her Kimchi blue ruffle-trimmed strapless dress with a gray knit cardigan over it. She was dressed to impressed today, causing Claire to get suspicious. "How do you know he's not a creeper?"

"Because he said he goes here and he said I could go with Massie. If he says he knows me and he knows Massie _and_ Cam, I'll have to take his word for it."

"Okay…Just be careful and text me later tonight to let me know how it turns out."

Claire smiled. "You know I will."

* * *

**_Chapter Title: Well, Claire's got a secret admirer. So that's why it's called that. XD._**

**_Up next: Alicia welcomes someone into her neighborhood, all right. And the big night at the park shall finally commenceth! Haha :)_**

**_Stay tuned!_**


	5. In Darkness, He Is All I See

_**Seriously, guys, what is up with the no reviews? :O I feel like my readers have given up on me. D:! I really write to let my feelings out but I feel more assured if I get reviews if people have actually read AYW/OR. I really like where I'm headed with this and if you like it too, please just give me some words of encouragement through reviews. Constructive criticism is even accepted. Thank you! **_

_**The romance continues!**_

_**Thanks for your support! I don't own The Clique. Lisi Harrison does. That brilliant mastermind. XD.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Darkness, He Is All I See**

**AR**

She felt like passing out in front of everyone at the dinner table. It didn't matter if her parents' new fine china would shatter in the process. She had the most powerful urge to bang her head against the table repeatedly. The fake smile plastered on her face was about to crack.

Alicia's parents, Nadia and Len Rivera, were welcoming Vic and Valerie Hotz into the neighborhood on this pleasant afternoon. They'd just moved from Santa Fe, New Mexico with their son, Josh. Their older daughter Lily was attending NYU. The Hotz family was originally based in New York but Vic's job demanded they move to Santa Fe. That was the gist of most of the conversation the adults shared.

"You'll have to excuse our son." Val smiled sincerely, her long blond hair tied up in a bun. She looked beautiful, Alicia noted. Apparently, her mom felt threatened by the new mom on the block. Alicia mentally rolled her eyes.

She liked Val, though. "It's no problem."

"He's just been a tad hesitant about the move. What with it being sudden and all…" Vic laughed, his black hair not having a single white one on his head. He was attractive. Her friends would definitely brand him as a hot dad. And she wouldn't doubt that her guy friends would brand Val Hotz as the hot mom either…Oh, boy…And she wondered what their son would be like. Would he be the exact opposite of them? Despicable?

"Of course." Alicia's dad, Len agreed. He scratched his mass of salt-and-pepper hair. "I think he's in Alicia's grade. What grade is your son in?"

"He's graduating this year." Val sighed, already showing those pre-graduation jitters.

She envied Josh already. Having parents who actually showed concern for their kid while her own parents just cared about enhancing their status and putting a bunch of pressure on Alicia to be the prodigy anyone that wasn't her parents knew she'd never be.

The rest of the conversation became a blur. But then a sudden thump from outside the window of the dining room caught everyone's attention.

"Alicia, could you be a sweetheart and tell whoever is making that noise to stop it?" Her dad, Len, asked her.

Translation: You're not of any use here anymore. You can go now.

She took this as a chance to escape the hypocrisy that was in the air of her own house. "Sure thing."

Alicia's house was one of the biggest in town. She loved this house and the way it resembled a Spanish villa with the perfect blend of New York with modern furniture and big glass windows. She stepped out the front door and heard more thumping and crashing. She panicked slightly.

"Hey!" She shouted as she stepped off the porch of her house to find the source of the noise. "There have been noise complaints from the people who feed me. Though I could care less about what you're up to, could you please just stop..."

It was a guy she'd never seen before riding on a skateboard. It didn't look like he was an expert. She saw that he was bleeding. Open wounds were on his knees and shins. "Shit! Are you..." She began. "Okay?" The guy spat out. "Oh yeah, being moved from Santa Fe to Westchester when I'm about to graduate is just going damn _swell_ for me!" When Alicia sprinted over to him to see if he was okay, she discovered that he was actually decent-looking, cute in a way that could make her go love crazy. _Could_ being the operative word.

His sun-kissed black hair glowed in the setting sunlight and his brown eyes were full of rage. This was the Hotz family's son?

"Well, excuse me for trying to be welcoming." She muttered. Alicia didn't hesitate to give him attitude of her own. She had absolutely nothing to do with his sudden move.

He glared at her and then sighed, calming down just a bit... "Sorry..." He blinked a couple of times and it was like he was looking at Alicia for the first time. "I'm Josh." He extended his hand out for her to shake.

She eyed his hand and took it with caution. "Alicia..."

"Oh, so you're the girl my parents couldn't shut up about." He smirked, revealing a perfect set of pearly whites.

Typical. He was perfect looking and he was a douche bag. Go figure.

Alicia felt heat rising up to her cheeks. "Why would they talk about me?"

"Well, you and your parents are in the neighborhood and my parents are obsessed with kissing some major Rivera ass. They want me to get in good with you so that you'll tell your parents how awesome I am and then that'll give my family points here."

Alicia cocked her head, dumbfounded at the Hotz family's motives to get in good with her family. "Seriously?"

He nodded and it hurt for him to move his head.

"You must have hit yourself pretty hard." She stated the obvious and then asked what she'd wanted to ask since she first laid eyes on the hot mess. "What were you trying to do? Get to the brink of death so your parents could change their minds about the move?"

He laughed for the first time. "Now that you mention it. That could've actually worked."

She raised an eyebrow. "I was kidding, you know."

He shrugged and gave her an answer. "I just wanted to distract myself."

"And kissing my parents' asses and mine wasn't a distraction enough?" Alicia cleverly retorted.

He smirked, acknowledging her good comeback. "The move was enough. I can do whatever the hell I want to now that I'm here."

"Attempting suicide on a deathtrap is just a great way to orient yourself to good ol' Westchester." Her sarcasm had reached its maximum.

"You've got any better ideas?" He asked, obviously wanting to hear what she had to offer.

"How about grabbing a slice of pizza at the best pizza place in town? The best pizza place in all of New York?" She revealed a smile.

He looked at her skeptically.

She sighed. "Okay maybe not all of New York but the pizza's pretty damn good. Now are you going to get your butt off the sidewalk or should I call a paramedic to get you to a hospital?"

He smiled. Really smiled and it made Alicia not really hate him as much after his sudden outburst at her. "I'm not sure...Both seem so tempting."

The raven-haired girl that stood in front of Josh extended her hand out to him, whose butt was on the sidewalk. He took her hand and slightly winced as he got up.

"Easy now." Alicia sighed. "Man, you are a piece of work."

**DM**

"Now tell me again, why are we going to the airport to pick up Landon?" Kristen asked, yawning because she had been too hyper the night before for the Cupid stunt. Dylan was driving the two of them to the airport to pick up Landon Crane, their good friend since the eighth grade.

"Well, to state the obvious, he's been our best friend since forever."

"Yeah." Kristen nodded. "You sure there isn't another particular reason why you're going?" She cocked her head at Dylan as they stopped at a red light.

Dylan stayed neutral. "Confession time…I had a crush on Landon."

Kristen gaped at her.

"Had." She stressed. "As in past tense. We're just really good friends."

"No way." Kristen shook her head. "Whenever one of us likes a guy, we usually tell each other…Don't we?" Kristen looked strange as she made her point, but Dylan couldn't figure out why Kristen's been acting so strange lately.

"Well, yeah…But Landon and I were just friends before anything…And then, all of a sudden, I just started liking him…And…"

"And?" Kristen looked at her expectantly.

"And then nothing. He went to U Penn and I started senior year. End of story. We Skype and text sometimes." Dylan kept her eyes away from facing the curious ones of her best friend's.

"And you don't like him that way anymore?" Kristen frowned, hoping the events could have turned for the love saga that was Dylan and Landon's relationship. The non-existent love saga.

"It was unrequited." Dylan shrugged. "Besides I'd rather he'd be my friend than not to be in my life at all."

Kristen groaned. "You should have told him how you felt!"

Dylan shook her head, stepping on the gas pedal as the traffic light turned green. She then proceeded to roll her eyes. "No way. He wasn't interested."

"And how could you possibly know that?" Kristen challenged.

"Because he never really went out with girls that much…" Dylan noted.

Kristen stayed silent, in disbelief.

"He told me that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend. Before he graduated…That's what he said."

"Well, it's been almost a year. Feelings change, Dyl." Kristen was trying so hard to convince her to go for Landon.

"I see your point." Dylan sighed. "But I just want to see how he's doing. I doubt he sees me any different."

"You haven't seen him since he took off for U Penn."

"We've been talking. I already told you."

"…"

"Don't give me the silent treatment, Kris. It's not like he would ever feel the same way. I'm certified to be his best friend for the rest of our lives."

The dirty blonde snorted.

"See, this is why I didn't say anything. You and Massie would've gotten all pushy on me with this whole Landon situation when things are fine just as they are."

A flashback came to her mind of Landon smiling wide at the county fair with her last year. They were on the Ferris wheel together. Dylan had suppressed her feelings of hope so hard but her heart yearned for her to be closer to him. That's when her crush on him took its all time high. And then it declined, for her own good.

She shook her head and focused on the road.

"Fine." Kristen sighed. "You win. Don't take a leap of faith."

Dylan frowned. "Don't go all _'Love is a leap of faith' _on me." She muttered like a cranky old lady, minus the croaky voice.

Kristen laughed. "Who knows what'll happen, Dyl? Just be ready for whatever life throws at you.

When Dylan and Kristen arrived at the airport, they spotted Layne, Cam, Chris, and Kemp sitting at the arrivals area, waiting for Landon, whose flight just landed 10 minutes ago.

"Hey guys!" Dylan said happily.

"Hey!" Layne said and the guys nodded. "Excited to see Landon?"

"Sure as hell she is." Kristen mumbled only loud enough for the blushing red head to punch her.

Layne raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Dylan smiled and laughed. "Are you excited for Chris coming on Sunday?"

"Heck yeah!" Layne raised her fists in the air in triumph. Chris Abeley was two years older than his younger sister. There was one point during the summer after the sixth grade when all the girls had a crush on him.

Kemp yawned. "I didn't sleep a wink last night."

"Could it have to do with the fact that we were going to face public humiliation the next day? Because if that's what it is, then you and I have a lot more in common that I thought…" Chris Plovert muttered.

Cam and Kristen laughed. Apparently, Kristen and Derrick made a bet that Kristen could beat Kemp at making at least 10 out of 20 goals past Derrick, the school's star goalie. Kristen won by making 17. Kemp made 15. Chris had gotten into teasing Kemp after he lost the bet that Derrick and Kristen decided to have mercy on Kemp and make his punishment less severe by getting Chris to be a part of it.

Never trust Derrick and Kristen to go easy on you. That was rule 132 in Westchester High's School Survival Guide.

"Flight 709 from Philadelphia…Passengers exiting." The airport's speakers blasted over the arrivals section.

People started making their way through the arrivals aisle and the group of friends saw their long lost pal, Landon Crane make his way over to them when they started running over to him and practically tackling him onto the ground.

Layne was the first to attack. "Landon! How are things down under?"

Landon laughed. "Things are great though, Australia would've probably been a lot better…"

He laughed that melodic laugh of his. Dylan started pulling at her clothes, getting antsy already.

Crushes died hard. Especially the one she'd been trying to suppress for so long.

"Well well well…If it isn't Crane." Cam smirked as he patted him on the back. "Good to have you back, man. I've been stuck with these losers since you've been gone."

Kristen slapped Cam upside the head then hugged Landon. "He's been in good hands, Landon." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at Cam.

Chris and Kemp started whispering some things that looked pretty sinister as a mischievous grin appeared on each of their faces.

"Hey." Dylan finally breathed, attempting to crack a smile at him.

Landon hesitated and gazed at her for what felt like the longest moment in history. Dylan's cheeks turned pink.

He smiled wide and wrapped her into the biggest and tightest hug they've ever had, even stronger than the one they gave each other when he was leaving for Philadelphia.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.

"I miss you, too." She said as they let go of each other and stared at each other.

Man, had he gotten cuter! His blue eyes were brighter, much more alive than they used to look, which made Dylan happy because he'd been going through a tough time before he left. His dark brown hair fell slightly over his eyes. He shook his hair away from the blue orbs so his eyes could fall on hers.

They stood like that for what felt like forever.

Well, for like ten seconds until Kemp and Chris practically tackled Landon to the ground.

"Do we have an evening planned out for you." Kemp chuckled.

Chris laughed. "I hope Penn doesn't party as hard as we do."

Landon smirked. "Oh, do you now? The question is should I be afraid?" He laughed with his old friends. "I miss you handsome devils!" He joked and then looked around his circle of friends and significantly gazed longer at Dylan as his eyes met hers.

Kristen spoke. "You'd be surprised at how much we've missed you, too." She raised an eyebrow at Dylan and smiled wide at her.

Dylan had the urge to put duct tape over Kristen's mouth. Too bad she didn't put some in her bag before she left. But then Ryan and Jaime would think she was trying to get away with murder. And she didn't need them getting brownie points with her mom so that she could change her mind about her being the maid of honor.

**CL**

"So you're really going to go through with this?" Claire cautiously asked as one anxious brunette paced back and forth in her purple-walled room.

Massie stopped pacing. "Yeah." And then she continued.

"And you're sure you know what you're doing?" The blonde grew fearless and blunt.

Massie stopped again. "Claire, I'm going to talk to Cam. What more do you want?"

Claire, completely calm, cool, and collected, stared at her friend. She let out a deep breath. "I just don't want you guys to get into another stupid fight. Like you always do and this talk you guys are going to have will change everything."

"It's not like anyone's going to die." Massie muttered and she sighed. "I see your point but I promise to listen to what he has to say if he'll hear me out."

Claire took her yellow nail polish bottle out of her backpack and proceeded to paint her nails. "Okay, then." She was cheerful again.

Massie took a note of how cheerful Claire's been. She was practically humming in study hall. Humming! She never does that…

So that's when Massie asked Claire how her day was going and Claire spilled her guts about her secret Romeo.

"Okay, Claire. 'Fess up! Are you coming tonight or not?" Massie demanded, a mischievous glint in her amber eyes.

Claire didn't even look up at her, completely focused on her nails. She had been humming again.

"Claire!"

The blonde snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"Are you coming tonight or what?" Massie asked as she opened up her closet.

Claire eyed her carefully. "You've got that crazy look in your eye…What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready to meet the guy who's crazy about you!" Massie triumphantly said. "You definitely have to go all out for tonight!"

Claire's eyes widened and snapping herself out of her shock. "What? You don't have to…"

"Oh, but as your best friend in the whole wide world, I must." Massie laughed, her brunette hair in a ponytail.

"Fine!" Claire grumbled as she finished her nails and let them dry.

"Well, you look like a million bucks!" Massie nodded with approval as she finished the final touches on the transformed Claire.

"Mass, I really appreciated this but you're kind of blowing this all out of proportion!" Claire honestly spoke.

Claire hadn't seen her reflection but when Massie whipped her around to see herself in Massie's mirror that hung on Massie's wall, she was happy.

She felt so beautiful. The dress Massie lent her made her look like an enhanced version of herself. It was like she was seventeen-year-old Claire anymore. She felt like…a woman.

She wore a short print strapless dress by Night Moves with a Levi's rigid selvedge trucker jacket. She felt like Taylor Swift with the light brown cowboy boots that she wore to school today. Massie had done her eyes with a decent amount of light blue eye shadow and light brown mascara and eye liner. Her lips had the nicest touch of lip gloss.

"Mass…"

"No need to thank me." Massie smiled wide. "It's the least I can do."

Claire only gaped at herself.

"Don't let you ego get too big. You'll be just as bad as Derrick Harrington at this rate." Massie tossed her head back and laughed.

Claire didn't hear what she said as she was lost in her thoughts about who her secret admirer could really be…

"Come on, Mass! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to our stupid scary movie marathon!" Claire exclaimed. She and Massie had a movie marathon almost every Friday night that consisted of the dumbest horror films, ranging from too much blood and gore to psychotic and suspenseful thrillers that left them confused from beginning to end.

Claire offered to drive Massie over to the park because Massie was tagging along with her to make sure her secret admirer wasn't a creep or someone who wanted to pull a sick twisted prank to shatter her hopes and dreams.

"It really means a lot that you're doing this. I know that it's really to see Cam but thank you so much for coming along with me."

"Claire, please, Cam's a different story. Before anything, I want to make sure that you're going to be okay with this so-called secret admirer of yours. And besides, I'd like to see who could potentially steal your heart." Massie smiled as she linked arms with her.

The blonde smiled at her in response and they both made their way toward Westchester Park's absolute center where there lay hundreds of trees and flowers, a fountain, a playground, and hiking trails that were surrounded by gaslights and lamps that were always kept on and shielded from any breeze that would try to blow them out. Claire began to feel antsy. Her knees were shaking slightly and her palms were getting sweaty. Her heart started racing a little faster.

"I'm nervous." She confessed to her brunette partner in crime.

"Makes perfect sense to be. I am, too but if anything, I brought my mom's spare pepper spray that she keeps in the pantry at home." She showed Claire the pepper spray and her eyes had widened in response. They both were caught in hysterics.

Massie laughed. "Relax Claire. Take a breather."

Claire inhaled deeply and exhaled, believing that if she did, then all the bad possibilities would escape from happening and the good possibilities would be her only options.

"Well, what do you know? They're here." Massie sounded optimistic and hopeful. Claire envied Massie for how much self-confidence she had. They reached the wide expanse of field where Westchester's Tomahawks soccer team were playing along with other guys from Westchester High that kept the two girls curious.

"Who do you think it is?" Claire whispered.

Massie whispered back. "There's only one way to find out." She nudged her friend to keep walking and she followed along with her.

As Claire got closer and closer to where the boys were playing, she noticed Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were in a circle, trying to start up a campfire.

"Bizarre." Massie mouthed to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they have been raised in the city all of their lives. When have they ever learned to start a fire?"

"You'd be surprised." Claire shrugged. "Last week you found out that I used to play lacrosse and you couldn't look at me the same because you thought I'd come and hit you with my old lacrosse stick. That is beyond crazy." She laughed.

Massie laughed along. "Okay, I get it now. Let's go say hi."

Claire felt a little relieved that she didn't have to leave her friends to meet her secret admirer. Yet.

Who could have possibly held feelings for her in this field?

_Danny Robbins was definitely out of the question. He was going out with Kori Geldman. Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley were working for the guy…Dempsey Solomon? Layne would axe murder us both if it were him. Besides he has been showing an interest in her…It's about time. Landon Crane? No way. He's too busy looking over at…Dylan? Whoa, I didn't see that coming but it looks like they'd be good together. Cam Fisher? Madly in love with my best friend. I hope they get back together! Danny Robins? Adrian Luna? Chase Brandon? Ricky Roman? Danny Franco? There were tons of guys here! So many possibilities…_

"Massie! Claire!" Dylan called out to us with a smile on her face. Her flaming red hair had looked different on account of the beanie she had on her head. She looked really happy and…open. Claire caught on that maybe something big had happened to Dylan.

"Hey!" The girls replied.

"Nice hat." Massie acknowledged. "I don't remember you buying that last weekend." She smiled with nothing but sincere curiosity.

"Thanks!" Dylan raised her green eyes to look up at her head. "It was a gift, actually." She turned red.

Claire was the only one who had caught on to Dylan's awkwardness because Massie just nodded. "Well, you do look fabulous. Emerald green is definitely your color."

Dylan smiled, feeling relieved. Claire decided to let it be. Dylan would talk about whatever it was when she felt like it was time to.

Alicia was colliding stones together and she got frustrated with each passing second. "What…the…fucking…hell?"

"Leesh." Kristen said, getting a little concerned with a faint smile on her face. "You need to calm down…It's just a fire. It's not like we're starving to death in the middle of nowhere in the freezing cold. There's time to learn!" Kristen was so calm, cool, and collected. After the great Kristen meltdown last year because of the stress of junior year and then college applications, it was nice for the girls to see Kristen more relaxed and stable. Her dirty blond hair was tucked into two pigtails. She smiled and reassured her friend by giving her a playful shove.

Alicia sighed and let out an easy smile. "Okay. I just like a challenge and you know…hate it at the same time!" She glared at the two stones she let loose to fall onto the ground.

All the girls laughed, including Alicia.

"Now what are you guys giggling about? You're always up to something." Derrick chuckled as he and Cam walked over when time-out was called for the game.

Massie's smile faded and all of the girls stopped laughing.

Massie showed no fear. "Hey Derrick…Hey Cam." She realized that a strand of her chestnut brown curls had gone loose and was blocking part of her eyesight. Unfortunately, it wasn't blocking Cam the way she wanted to…Claire knew Massie. She always did that when she was trying to avoid speaking to someone and that was pretty rare.

"What's up?" Derrick shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans while Cam nodded.

"Hi." Claire squeaked, thinking it would ease some of the tension. She realized however that it didn't. She felt defeated.

"Could I talk to you for a sec, Claire?" Derrick asked in a totally unusual way.

Massie raised an eyebrow and Claire noticed that Cam patted Derrick on the back and mouthed something that appeared reassuring to him.

Claire gulped. Could Derrick possibly know who her secret admirer was? Because he obviously didn't have an interest in her. After that dance a few months ago, everything was back to normal. She shook her head to wipe those memories out of her brain but it was impossible.

"Sure." She replied, nodding and smiling softly.

Derrick nodded toward the wishing fountain. Ironically, Cupid and his arrow were at the fountain's center.

"What's up, Derrick?" Claire asked.

Derrick just stared at her, looking kind of surprised. Claire couldn't interpret his behavior at all. He was always strange and hilarious but she knew that he really was a great guy. He relaxed. His dirty blond hair had cascaded along his naturally light tan skin. His big brown eyes were gleaming, like he had something huge to spill.

Claire had realized it the moment he said it and suddenly felt stupid for not realizing it the moment she saw him tonight. "I'm the one who sent you the valentine."

* * *

**_Next Chapter: Set Fire To The Rain (Cassie time...Josh POV...and finally introducing Kristen's POV!)_**

**_Let me know if what you think of Josh :). I like him lol._**

**_Chapter Title _**_-_ Based on: **Sunday Morning **by_** Maroon 5**_

_**Stay Tuned! :D**_


	6. Set Fire To The Rain

**Hello hello! It's summer time so I officically have time to write more! :) I'm not going to write about Josh and Kristen until the next chapter, which also includes Dylan! :D I hope you guys likey! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Set Fire To The Rain**

**CL**

"What?" Claire's jaw dropped.

Derrick had avoided making eye contact with her and ran his hand through his shaggy locks. He really had nothing to say after that.

"How? What? But? You never…Huh?" Claire demanded. She always managed to stay sharp.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Come to think of it, Claire did like those jeans on him.

_Snap out of it Lyons, this has got to be a joke._

"You can't be serious." She folding her arms across her chest.

He met her clear blue eyes with his gleaming brown ones and narrowed them. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Claire mustered, "Because it's _you_, Derrick!"

He was taken aback and folded his arms, mimicking her. "Care to specify what that means?"

She thought about it for a second and sighed. Derrick was one of those guys that wouldn't be tied down. Anything with a skirt could get his attention. And Westchester was 53% female and 47% male so it was safe to assume that most guys around Claire's age were pigs anyway.

_But, Derrick didn't exactly qualify as a pig, either._

"Derrick, you hook up with girls every weekend."

He scoffed. "I do not."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He didn't argue again. "Is it so hard to believe that I like you?"

She nodded. "Yes, it is."

He groaned slightly and then looked at her. Truly gazed at her. She thought he was going to undress her with his eyes the way he usually did when he looked at other girls.

But he didn't. He looked at her, confused and with this newfound sincerity that left her speechless and the hairs on the back of her neck standing.

"Will you give me a chance?" He asked, his voice already in defeat. He thought that she would reject him because she knew of his player ways. But what seventeen year old boy wouldn't act like him?

Well, yeah, there was his pussy of a best friend, Cam.

She grabbed Derrick's hand to make sure he'd follow her lead. "You want to walk?"

Claire had been surprised at her very own reaction. She felt her insides get all warm from embarrassment of her boldness. She would hate to admit it but her smaller hand felt fit for his own bigger one. He held onto it tight.

He grinned at her, his dazzling Harrington smile used at full force.

She grinned, a blonde eyebrow raised. "Don't get any ideas, Derrick."

**MB**

"Massie." Cam spoke to her as they sat down on the park bench that sat at the top of the hill overlooking almost the entire park area. Massie had noticed Claire walking side by side with Derrick. She prayed that everything…

_Wait a second…DERRICK? _

"Massie!" Cam repeated, tugging at her All Time Low wristband.

"Whoa, what?" She shook her head, trying to make sure she wasn't just hallucinating.

"What's going on?" Her ex's face had grown into one full of concern. Classic Cam: always the one to worry about people who mean something to him.

"Nothing." She managed to say with honesty. She then asked because there was no point in keeping her curiosity bottled up. "Derrick likes Claire?"

He let out a chuckle. "Who knew, huh?"

"Him of all people? I was expecting it to be Danny or Landon or somebody…But Derrick? Derrick Harrington? The notorious playboy of Westchester?"

"So that's his nickname from the girl's bathroom stall…" Cam realized.

Massie punched him in the arm. "No you idiot. Everyone calls him that. As of last week, he has no nickname up on the bathroom stalls…Leah Hampton told me the nickname a few weeks ago…But it slipped my mind."

"Owww." Cam joked, his humor-filled eyes wide. "I'll ask Leah on Monday, then."

"So if that's the reason why you got me to come here tonight…To ask me about your best friend's reputation because of a bathroom stall…I'll be leaving," She tried to weasel her way out of confronting him.

She swiftly got out of her seat beside Cam but he had been too fast.

His hand was wrapped around her wrist, his eyes pleading that she wouldn't go just yet. And how could she refuse when she wanted to be here as much as he had? She wanted to come here to tell him how stupid she was. But so far, he hasn't said anything suggesting that he wanted to be with her again.

Cam's face had sobered, all jokes removed from his face. The silence was maddening. "We need to talk about what happened."

She sat back down and he still didn't let go of her wrist. His grip had loosened but he held it so tenderly it made Massie try to catch her breath.

She whispered but not coldly, "You can let go now…"

He nodded as he let go. "Now, why Mass? Why did you break up with me?"

It had been more than a month since Massie ended things with Cam without explanation. He had been close to perfect because of who he was. His flaws were something that she always embraced. He was easy going but a little insecure. He didn't accept criticism all too well and at times he obsessed over trying to surpass his older brother. He came to terms with the fact that he had to be the best that he could be for himself. He was stubborn like she was but he got her. The way she was…She felt that he was from another universe sometimes but in a good way.

"_I've never been to space before but I've never seen a face like yours."_

His multi-colored eyes would glisten in her dreams. His smile, dimples plain to see. His dark hair swaying to the breeze. When he embraced her and wiped away the tears that would fall…

What made her throw something so good away?

It wasn't until she was about to meet up with Cam after a big soccer game in February at a rival school that she overheard something that made her change her mind.

_She was walking towards the boys' locker room to wait for him outside when she heard the guys starting to leave. She stopped walking and listened._

"_So what are you going to do, oh buddy of mine?" She recognized that it was Derrick._

_Cam laughed, giddy with the team's latest victory. Massie smiled in spite of herself. "About what?"_

"_About that acceptance letter. It'll change everything if you decide to go through with it."_

Acceptance letter? What are they talking about?

"_Don't mention it now." Cam's voice had hardened. "What if someone hears us and then tells the world, including Massie?"_

_If Massie had been watching them talk, she would've expected to see Derrick suppress an eye roll. _

"_As if that'll happen but come on Cam, what am I going to do without you here? Who will put up with me next year in Columbia?"_

_Massie gulped. Her hands started shaking and she decided to walk away, feeling like she invaded too much of Cam's privacy that it ended up stabbing her in the back._

"_Mass!" Claire shouted from the bleachers when Massie walked over to her where people were sticking back to talk and some were leaving after the huge win by the Tomahawks. Her smile had faded when she saw the look on her best friend's face._

"_What happened?" She demanded, her fists clenching. She was ready to punch the person who had hurt Massie._

_Massie laughed as the first tear slid out. "Can we just go home now?"_

_The blonde frowned in confusion, taking her only five seconds to realize what could have possible caused Massie to shed a waterfall of tears. Massie rarely cried. Claire hugged her best friend tightly._

She couldn't hold up this strong, stubborn façade for much longer. A tear had betrayed her and had fallen down her porcelain face. "Because…"

When she said what she had to say, Cam's eyes widened.

**AR**

"Okay." Kristen sighed as she was about to finish talking to her dad on the phone. "I promise."

"What was that all about?" Alicia came up to her dirty blonde friend, who was leaning on a tree as she was putting her phone back into her purse.

"He's on a business trip in Toronto. So he's been checking up on me." She said it plain and simple.

"So you have the apartment all to yourself?" Alicia asked.

"You better not be insisting on a party, Leesh…You remember how that worked out the last time at Dylan's."

Alicia scratched her head, trying to recall the last party she and the girls had planned. "Becca Wilder got preggers. And Chris Plovert couldn't hold down his liquor…And the fire department showed up because stupid Dempsey wanted to flaunt the cigars he got his hands on."

Kristen raised an eyebrow at Alicia. Her dad had grounded her for a month after that fiasco. "Let's leave the party planning to the professionals, shall we?"

Alicia huffed. "Fine. But mark my words, our partying days aren't over, Miss Princeton."

Kristen blushed at the title. "Okay."

"I just have to use the magic word to convince you to do anything, huh?" Alicia grinned sinisterly.

Kristen rolled her eyes as Alicia tossed her head back and laughed hard. Alicia looked toward the soccer field where Westchester High's finest guys were playing one of the sexiest sports on the planet. She then noticed Josh looking over at them. Her laughter began to subside.

He gave her his trademark smirk and waved. He smiled the way Alicia did when she had a dirty little secret. And you could count on her to know the school's latest scandals.

Kristen broke the silence. "Enough about that. What's going on with you and that new guy?"

Dylan approached the girls. Their redheaded best friend was awfully quiet tonight but when she spoke, they knew that nothing was wrong with her. "Yeah, Leesh. What's up with you and that delicious new guy?"

Alicia's lips were set into a grimace, her face didn't reveal anything. "Oh, him? He's no one special to me. He just moved into my neighborhood. We just went out for pizza before we came here."

The girls' eyes widened, expecting Alicia to continue.

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "Apparently, he went to summer camp with Derrick and Cam for like 10 years and they're just picking things up where they left off…So I won't have to play babysitter for much longer…" A smile tugged at her lips. He just frustrated her and they've only known each other for less than 24 hours.

Dylan and Kristen's jaws dropped.

Dylan spoke first. "How could you…How could you not-?"

Alicia and Dylan had engaged into one of their legendary creative discussions.

"How could you not realize that the new guy is a certified hunk?" Dylan began.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia grew stubborn.

"Call it a feeling in my gut but I've got a feeling that there is something going on between the two of you. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Dylan practically whisper-shouted because she didn't want to attract the guys' attention.

Kristen's phone rang. She'd just received a text, indicating that she had to bolt.

"Hey guys, I've gotta get going. My ride's here." She said, her voice a little shaky.

"Um, okay." Alicia caught on to Kristen's jumpiness.

Dylan noticed it, too but nodded and waved to her best friend. "Later, Kris!"

The girls' argument stopped. Alicia spoke first.

She sat down on the picnic table beside the trees. "Dylan, I'll admit that he's cute…Slightly…But nothing's gonna happen."

The redhead shot her a skeptical look.

She rolled her eyes as she spoke. "He just moved here and well, he hates it. And aside from the fact he's getting all happy with his old camp buddies…He's got a lot on his mind now so he's probably not even thinking about chasing a girl, especially the snobby brunette that lives up the street. Simple as that."

It took a moment for Dylan to process what the pensive brunette had confessed. She sat beside her. "…So you like him?" She smiled wide and squealed.

"Did you not just listen to all the crap I just said?" Alicia demanded.

"Yeah and it's super sweet of you to consider what he's going through…" Dylan smiled. "That's why you should help him…I don't know…Adjust to his settings." She giggled after that.

"You really have to make your advice sound perverted when it's not supposed to." Alicia muttered in frustration.

Dylan hugged her best friend. "I know. And I don't even have to try!"

They both laughed. Some of the guys were staring and whispering menacing things, no doubt. Alicia felt so happy at that moment. She didn't like Josh but she couldn't convince Dylan. Even she had too much on her mind to be dating a guy. She just seized the moment and enjoyed time with her best friend, even if she was a psycho who assumed that she was crushing on Josh.

**LA**

"While everyone's hanging out together tonight, I have to be stuck at home. Grounded for something I didn't even do. It's ridiculous, Chris!" Layne practically shouted over the phone with her brother, who was currently in London.

"I'm sure that mom and dad were just freaking out because Eli was trying to sneak up into your room. He definitely qualifies as the psychotic ex-boyfriend…" Her older brother laughed.

"Shut up." Layne whined. "I was so scared that I was going to seriously get hurt…And what's worse is that Mom and Dad don't believe that I had absolutely nothing to do with him!"

"Relax, Layney…Our old folks just need time…They'll realize they're being ridiculous soon enough."

"Hopefully all is forgiven by Sunday. I can't believe you're coming home!" Layne jumped excitedly on top of the carpet of the living room.

"Me neither." Chris laughed. "The year abroad did me good."

Layne placed the phone on the coffee table as she took her scrunchie off her wrist and wrapped her hair into a messy bun. "I bet it has. Are you sure you really want to come back?"

"What? It's not like you revamped my room into a yoga room…"

"Well…" Layne suppressed a smile.

"Layne!" He didn't mask his shock over the phone.

She laughed. "Nothing gets by you, Chris."

"Very funny." He realized she was joking.

"Well, I better go." She said in a sing-song voice.

"All right. I'll let you know when I'm on the plane over there. My flight leaves at 6 tomorrow night…Good morning Layne!"

She laughed because of the extreme time difference. "Good night Chris."

She sighed as she stopped pacing back and forth across her house. The fact that she was alone didn't really hit her so hard. Her parents were on their second honeymoon in Hawaii so they just had to ground Layne before leaving. But there's a rule in parenting that her parents must have forgotten to consider.

You don't leave your kid home alone and not expect her to do whatever the hell she wants.

But Layne was letting her rebel side take a break for today. She was tired after having to baby-sit twice today. She's been on the move nonstop since she left school. She took out her sketch book from her backpack and grabbed some of her colored pencils.

She began to draw the outlines of a face. She grabbed some warm colors to capture his mane of blond hair…She took out different shades of green to make sure she'd get his army green eyes just right. Then she realized what she was doing.

She ripped it up and crumpled it into pieces.

"Stupid!" She whisper-shouted as she threw the scraps into the recycling bin.

To get herself tired, she started sketching some landscapes from her trip to Canada last December and the boy that was on Layne's mind soon began to fade.

At least for that night, anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Title: based on Set Fire To The Rain by Adele**

**Next Chapter: Teenage Love Affair**

**Introducing: Kristen Gregory and Josh Hotz (featuring Dylan Marvil XD)**

**STAY TUNED ;D**

**-Ariana**


	7. Teenage Love Affair

**Oyeeee como va? :D Never mind that. XD. Well, here I am with a new/revised chapter. Kristen's arc still stays the same but Dylan's is a bit revised. And wait till you see Josh's POV. Oh goody...**

**Well, hope you enjoy and I hope I didn't make too many mistakes!**

**I shall start posting shoutouts of my reviewers! God bless!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CLIQUE BELONGS TO LISI HARRISON**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Teenage Love Affair**

**KG**

When the dark green Jeep had rolled around to the front of the park, Kristen was already waiting. The correct term would actually be anticipating. Her cheeks were flushed from the March breeze in New York and she adjusted her red blazer.

She entered the car only to meet his lips.

"Hey," Kristen breathed.

"Hey yourself," her boyfriend of almost four months Harris responded in practically the same way.

Kristen had never really told her friends about the kind of guy she was into. Much less about who she was into. She managed to keep that secret under lock and key. She met Harris Fisher when Cam and the guys invited her and the girls over for a barbecue at his place. She was laughing while the girls and guys were playing with Nerf water guns when Harris chuckled that he hadn't done that for a while and that he missed it. When their eyes met, that's when it all started.

"So…where to?" Kristen asked, nothing but innocent curiosity on her face. She was simply content with being with the guy she was crazy about. His bright green eyes were drawn to her own. "What is it?"

"Why do you hang out with my brother and his friends?" Harris asked as he drummed his fingers against the wheel. "You're more suited for older guys, in my opinion." He chuckled.

"Funny," Kristen said, "Up until now, I didn't know that I had to choose between my friends and my best friend's brother."

Harris was jealous because Cam and Kristen had always been super close. However, it was obvious that Cam had always been in love with Massie and it was even more obvious, despite the fact that it was still kept under wraps, that Kristen only had eyes for Harris.

Harris rolled his eyes as he exited Westchester Park and got onto the boulevard where restaurant signs blinked, shopping malls offered sales, and teens were clustered in groups to head to night clubs downtown which were five minutes away by foot. Kristen stared at him with eyes that didn't reveal anything she felt.

He turned to look at her and he frowned in frustration. "When you make that face, you're so unreadable. It drives me crazy."

She revealed a little smile.

Harris looked away as he contemplated over telling her something. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I was just kidding when I said that but…it's just that I feel…threatened."

Her eyes widened. "Why would you feel threatened?"

He groaned and hid his face with his hands as they stopped at a red light. "You're a magnet for guys…Hormone-raged…Idiotic…Stupid guys. Every time you're out on the field practicing _with the guys,_ it's like someone's going to pounce on you and there's nothing I'll be able to do about it. Especially because no one knows that we're together."

Kristen was shocked at his stark sincerity. She had never seen him so vulnerable and so…honest. Sure, he had always tried to be as honest as he could with her but this felt so new and so different. Like their relationship had been taken to a whole new level.

She couldn't control herself as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When he returned the kiss, she had felt in utter paradise.

It was when the uncontrollable beeping of cars from behind them had broken them from their enchanted stance that they came back to reality and realized they were holding up a ton of traffic.

Kristen had gone back to her seat, completely red in the face. Harris cleared his throat and pressed hard on the gas pedal so they could drive off.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Kristen laughed, staring down at her jeans.

Harris nodded but then a huge smile formed across his face. "It could've been worse."

"Oh yeah?" Kristen's interest had been peaked, "How?"

"I could've been dressed as a drag queen back in Columbia at a frat party…" Harris stated in one breath.

Kristen broke out laughing. "No way! That was you? That was one of the top stories on the news a few weeks ago!"

"It was on a dare…" Harris muttered. "I got 500 dollars out of it and the media didn't figure out who it was because I wasn't the only one who got all dolled up."

"Now that I think about it…You did remind me of that magazine cover that James Franco did…And I likey James Franco…" Kristen's fan girl side had made its appearance.

"Well, do you likey me?" Harris asked and shook his head. "I mean, do you like me?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I told you one of my darkest secrets tonight and I wasn't sure how you were going to take it."

"Harris, it's going to take more than a costume and make-up for one night to make me stay away from you." She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Well, that's good to know." Harris pecked her on the nose.

"That tickled." Kristen giggled nervously.

Harris took note of how shaky she sounded. "Are you okay?"

She played her hair, avoiding his eyes. "This is all just so new to me. I never thought I would go out with a guy who's…way older than me."

"You know…This is the first time you've actually told me this. I expected to hear it at least once a week…But you never-"

She interrupted him softly. "That's because I never wanted to bother you about it. I didn't want you think I was annoying or immature…But the thing is, I learned something. What's the point of me covering things up when I'm around you, if they'll eventually come to the surface?"

"Hey." His eyes never left hers as they had parked in front of the movie theater, "You aren't annoying or immature…You can be sometimes but hey, so can I and every other person in the universe…But you…" He caressed her cheek. "You're never a burden for me."

She smiled. "Wow, Harris…I never knew you thought that way."

He returned a small smile. "I guess we've still got a lot to learn about each other."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm willing to learn." She shrugged.

"Hey, I am, too." He got out of the driver's seat. Kristen followed suit by getting out of the passenger seat.

They held each other's hands as they went up to the ticket counter and debated on whether to watch _Battle: Los Angeles _or _Black Swan_.

They both turned to each other. "Battle: Los Angeles." They nodded and high-fived each other. Kristen and Harris were all smiles for the rest of the evening.

**DM**

"So why do you think Kris was off in such a hurry?" Alicia asked Dylan. They were both sitting on the bench, having completely given up on the fire they had set on making.

Dylan sipped on her water bottle. "I don't know. She's been doing that a lot recently, though." She wasn't as preoccupied about that as she was about Claire and Massie almost discovering that the beanie she received wasn't just a gift. It was a gift from someone…surprising to say the very least.

Alicia began to play with her hair and make tiny braids. "Do you think we're being good friends?"

That had knocked the red head out of her thoughts. "What do you mean?" Her green eyes had slightly widened as she turned to her best friend.

"She's been through so much since last year. I mean, I know we've never doubted her for a second. We've been really supportive of her, right? She got accepted into her dream school and things are looking up for her…But don't you think she's hiding something?"

Dylan pursed her lips and really took to heart what Alicia just said. "Leesh, we've always been there for her and…she might be hiding something on account of the fact that she's been…well not technically sneaking off because she does tell us when she's leaving but…not telling us where she's going. Maybe we should let her tell us whatever it is when she's ready. If there was something wrong, she would look more depressed and she wouldn't care if her shoes matched her top…But she does….More than ever now. So…it could be something else." She had recently developed a tendency to speak her mind and at times, it proved to be pretty useful because she might have discovered the truth behind Kristen's secretiveness.

"What?" Alicia beamed. "Like she has a boyfriend or something?"

"It makes sense now that we think about it, right?" Dylan laughed, completely surprised that she could solve a mystery that seemed so impossible to get.

"You're a genius!" Alicia laughed as she high-fived her. "What should we do about it?"

"Well," Dylan began sarcastically, "You were never one to meddle into other people's business."

Alicia caught on to her sarcasm and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't stoop that low, Dyl. I just think we should try to figure out who this guy is and if he's good enough for Kristen. To tell you the truth, I just want to know who this guy is."

"Because Kristen's never told us about what kind of guy she'd be into." Dylan remembered that whenever she and Kristen went to Panda Express after working on school plays after school that Dylan would always joke with Kristen saying that the assistant director of the entire play, who wounded up to be a college student from Columbia or NYU, had always taken an interest in Kristen.

"_Kris! Hollis is definitely into you!" Dylan laughed as she playfully punched Kristen on the arm. They had just stepped out of Panda Express after laughing over the second year student from Columbia who was helping out with the play. He was an attractive guy with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes of the age of about 19 or 20. But the girls were sixteen at the time so Kristen wasn't exactly fond of the idea of a guy pursuing her who was practically four years older than her._

"_Dylan, he is not." Kristen smiled stubbornly. The two girls were on their way to Cam's house to work on a history project._

"_And what was all that 'Kristen, do you want to run over these lines between Patrick and Kat since Robby's not here for today?' I mean, he could've gotten Plovert or Cam to run the lines with you." Dylan pointed out._

"_I completely agree with you on that…He's been acting really weird. Maybe I look like an ex-girlfriend of his or something?" She looked so clueless that Dylan was forced to believe that she really was clueless._

"_Makes sense." Dylan nodded. "Or…like with Daniel and Luis from the last two plays…Every college dude to ever set foot on the stage has fallen in love with you, meaning Hollis has got the hots for you."_

_Kristen rolled her eyes. "Thank God, this weekend is the opening of the play so we can get this whole insanity over with. He'll go back to Columbia and I'll be a thing of the past or just be the girl with amazing hair whose face he forgot after he ran into some college girl…You know, someone his own age!"_

_Dylan had only laughed at her and the two kept at it all the way up to Cam's house._

"Now that you mention it, she's always managed to dodge the question…" Alicia said as they walked over to the guys now that the game appeared to be over.

"I hope we can figure out who this mystery guy is…" Dylan began to whisper because some of the guys passed by them and waved. They waved back.

"We will. I'm an aspiring journalist, after all." Alicia whispered back.

"Rivera! Marvil!" Dempsey shouted over for them. He was with Josh, Plovert, Kemp, and Landon.

They made their way over to them and Dylan saw that Landon shamelessly stared at her. She pretended not to notice as she asked Dempsey, "What's up, Solomon?"

"My cousin Melody's in town and I was wondering if Tyson would be interested in showing her around…" Dempsey began.

"I'd have to ask Tyson." When she thought about it, she knew her cousin would say yes. He was still slightly sad about his break-up with his ex-girlfriend Alexis but she decided she would tell him about Melody after all.

"I'll text you tomorrow then to find out what Tyson thinks." Dempsey nodded. "Thanks Dylan!"

"Cute, Solomon, playing matchmaker and all." Alicia laughed.

"It just so happens that Melody's trying to get over her stupid ex so if coming here's not enough of a distraction, maybe meeting Tyson will get her mind off of things." Dempsey and Tyson were good friends because they both worked as camp counselors for junior soccer camp for the past few summers.

"That's really sweet of you, Dempsey." Dylan shoved him jokingly.

The guys started mocking him with 'So adorable, Solomon!' or 'Maybe you should work for eHarmony!'

"Anyways," Dylan giggled, "I've gotta get going because my mom wants to discuss some wedding details." She pretended to barf. "And at 9:30 at night! Who does that?"

"Procrastinators like you." Plovert laughed. Kemp nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, you guys!" Dylan laughed and waved frankly at them.

Once her friends said their goodbyes, the crowd dispersed but then someone's voice had caught her attention.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

Dylan saw that Landon still remained, looking at her with hope in his eyes. One thing she liked about Landon is that he didn't expect anything but he hoped. He was ready to face anything that came his way.

"Nope, not all." She smiled.

Landon smiled as he hesitantly attempted to take her hand. She could feel his approach and she responded by easily taking his hand and smiling up at him. None of their friends turned back to realize what they were doing.

"So how are things?" He asked, picking things up where they left off. Their Skype conversations didn't come close to seeing each other in person.

"Things…Well, they've been decent. Despite my mom's hysteria and my sisters fighting over who should be the maid of honor, life's been fine. It feels like…a lot of stuff is falling into place and that I shouldn't worry. But…"

"You can't help but worry?" Landon offered, half a smirk on his face.

"Exactly." She laughed, staring up at the starry night.

They slowly made their way back to the park's front through the pathway with the lights. It kind of felt like something out of a fairytale, she thought. But it wasn't like she was going to share that thought with Landon anytime soon. She had been sharing too much already.

She continued since Landon only looked like he wanted to hear what she had to say, "I mean, what's going to happen when I leave New York? It feels like I'm going to be detached from everything I've ever held so close to me…"

"Hey, everybody gets to feeling like that once senior year's about to finish. I'm still undecided about what I'm going to do and where I'm going to go. And yet…so many opportunities lie ahead for me to choose…I just don't know what that right opportunity's going to be."

"So we're both in a pickle here, aren't we?" Dylan joked but still meant what she said.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he replied, chuckling to ease the tension.

Landon Crane had attended and graduated from Abner Double Day School, which was about twenty minutes or so away from Westchester High. Landon is best friends with Chris, Layne Abeley's older brother. Layne had been close to Claire and everyone for many years now. Landon currently attends the University of Pennsylvania and he had come back to New York a couple of days ago since his spring break had finally arrived. And since Dylan and her friends had gone to welcome him back at the airport, something between the two of them had blossomed.

And Dylan wasn't sure what it was but it felt like something good.

"Thanks for walking me over," she said as they reached her red BMW.

"Anytime." He smiled.

Dylan raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked.

"So if I needed a walk to my car again, I would call you while you're in Pennsylvania so you can make a flight all the way back here to walk me to wherever I needed to get to?" She challenged, a childish grin on her face.

Landon laughed at how outrageous her question was. "Airfare's pretty expensive…"

"So I'm guessing that's a no…" She nodded slowly, not appearing disappointed but disappointment was heard in her voice. "That's all I needed to here. See you around."

"Dylan." Landon said loud enough for her to hear as she got into her car.

She put her keys into the ignition and started up the car. She rolled down her window.

"Landon, relax. I was only messing with you." She laughed. "I wouldn't make you do that. I'm a big girl. I can handle things myself."

She stopped laughing when Landon had reached over to touch her face. "I really missed you, Dylan." He whispered.

"Huh?" Dylan said, almost breathless at his touch.

He smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled at him. She left the parking lot in bliss.

Dylan had her fair share of crushes in the past few years but not once had one of them reciprocated her feelings. Of course, she'd been asked out a handful of times as well and she accepted. However, they never led to anything but just dating. She never found someone to start a relationship with. But when she was with Landon, and she didn't know he felt anymore, things seemed right and a lot of things felt possible. She had hope again. When she remembered his touch and his fondness towards her, she felt a surge of confidence to face any dilemma, including the one she was about to face with her mom, the about-to-be bridezilla and her sisters, Ryan and Jaime, who acted sometimes like Cinderella's evil stepsisters.

**JH**

"Thanks for the ride home." Josh said as he got shotgun.

Alicia tied her hair into a bun. "Don't mention it."

The brunette was avoiding him. He just knew she was and it was bothering the hell out of him because he thought they were getting along decently. Was it something she heard? What could she have possibly have heard about him? All the guys were on the field all night and her friends didn't know him. He had to know what was up with her. "You okay?" He asked. "You've been kind of quiet."

"Me? Quiet?" She raised an eyebrow at him, after having focused on her boots for the past five minutes. "What are you talking about?" She climbed into the driver's seat.

"I mean, after everyone ditched for the night, you haven't said a word since we left the park." The two were about to leave Dairy Queen because Josh was in need of a sugar fix.

Alicia was lost in her thoughts and then she shook the thoughts away, so it appeared. "I'm fine."

Josh smirked. "And I'm adopted."

"Liar. You're the spitting image of your dad." She slightly showed her mischievous grin.

"Right…" Josh laid his head back on the headrest of the car. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Alicia's smile immediately disappeared. She placed the key in the ignition and started up the car. She was exiting the plaza and was driving him home. "Josh, please…"

He realized that he struck a nerve with this girl. He liked Alicia. He knew they would make good friends. He already enjoyed picking on her. "All right, I won't push it."

"Thank you." She never took her eyes off the road.

"So…"

"Hmm?" She said as she turned on the radio. "Good To You" was playing. Her eyes widened with recognition.

"Good song." He said, surprised that their tastes in music could possibly be the same. "You like Marianas Trench?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "This is my favorite song right now. They never play it on the radio…" She actually showed a smile and it made Josh feel…relieved. There had been a tense atmosphere between them since they got together alone tonight.

"I guess I brought along good luck for it to happen." Josh let his smugness show.

"I'm sure that's what it was." Alicia sarcastically said.

The song had finished and "Animal" by Ke$ha followed. "Okay, I swore this wouldn't bother me but when I saw you…I just couldn't get it out of my mind."

Josh was surprised at how Alicia went from Miss Silent Treatment to a complete blabbermouth so quickly.

"Did you mean what you said at Slice of Heaven?" She asked. "I mean, I thought you were just at the heat of the moment and then we met up with everyone but…it just came back to me."

It looks like she finally struck an nerve and it was his.

"And I was hoping that you changed your mind," she said after the longest second had passed.

"_I don't get it." Alicia placed hands on her face. "Why do your parents want to get in good with mine?"_

_Sitting at a booth at Slice of Heaven with a half-eaten pepperoni pizza on the table, Josh and Alicia were getting to know each other. _

_Well, as far as either of them would let them get to know each other._

_Josh drank some of his lemonade. "I may have exaggerated a bit when I said my parents were here to kiss ass. But they do want to get in good with your parents."_

_She waited for him to explain._

"_Your dad works for a law firm, right?"_

_She nodded._

"_Well, my parents want me to try to get an internship with your dad…"_

"_Really?" She looked surprised._

"_Why are you so shocked?" His eyebrows crinkled._

"_I didn't know you were going pre-law…" She played with her fingers._

"_I honestly don't care right now." Josh bitterly remarked._

"_Well, don't take it out on me, okay?" She had the same amount of venom in her voice as he did._

_He calmed down. "Sorry…I just…"_

_He wasn't sure if he should…But he did. Because something about this girl said that he could trust her. After what happened with Brittany…He could use a new friend in this new town, where he wasn't sure if he'd know anyone. And it wasn't like he'd be here for long, anyway._

_Alicia looked like she could keep a dirty secret or two._

"_I just got out of a bad relationship." He revealed. "She cheated on me but I found out after she dumped my ass at the movies…"_

_Her eyes widened._

"_Spare me your pity." He sighed. "I already got enough at the airport when we were leaving for here."_

_She nodded. "Well, I can see why you're bitter…"_

"_That whole skateboard fiasco…" He began on an impulse._

_Her eyes were attentive. She waited expectantly for him to continue._

"_I don't know…Maybe you were right…I wanted to try and convince my parents to let me go back…Try to get even with Britt…That was her name. And I miss everything in Santa Fe. You wouldn't understand." He couldn't believe he was saying any of this out loud. And to a person. A girl he'd just met over an hour ago. But she was different…There was a feeling in his gut that told him to confide in her. _

"_If my parents told me to pack up and move across the country, there wouldn't be limits to how far I would go to convince them to let me go back home." She closed her eyes, her eyelids were covered in copper eye shadow…She wore makeup…But it wasn't like Britt's, who usually didn't even care. She just plastered loads of makeup on her face. He couldn't believe he didn't realize that he was the fool in love…_

"_I'm glad you see my point…So that's why I'm running away. Going back."_

_He thought that she would shriek because of how wide her eyes had gotten but she stayed calm. "What?" She sounded unnerved._

"_I know it sounds stupid…"_

"_It is!" She jumped out of her seat on her side of the booth and pounded her hands against the table for effect._

_People around the restaurant stared and Josh muttered, "Sit down."_

_She sat down._

"_You can't stop me…" He said with an ease that left him on edge. He didn't even know if this was going to follow through the way he wanted to but that was Josh: spontaneous, rebellious, impulsive Josh._

_She knew she couldn't protest with him. He read that in her face. She only sighed and asked for the check so they could hit the road. They'd only just met but she was a good judge of character so he knew she would try to convince him to change his mind after they met up with some of her friends at the park tonight. But his mind was made up._

"Well, did you?" She demanded but it was with a softer tone than he expected.

It took him a moment to consider it and after he found out that some of his closest friends were living here that it wouldn't be so bad to stick around. "Yeah."

She sighed with relief. "Thank God. Do you have any idea what trouble you could have caused?"

"I guess not…" He laughed. "But Westchester doesn't seem so terrible anymore."

"Oh yeah?" She laughed, fully relaxed again. The tension had finally dissolved. "Name three reasons why it doesn't seem so bad, then."

His laughter subsided as he pondered the question. "Well, my camp buddies, of course! My future can be set here if the internship follows through here so I wouldn't have to go all the way to Boston…And…"

"You really can't come up with a third reason?" She grinned.

He threw caution to the wind and spoke his mind. "You."

When he revealed the final reason, they had just pulled up to Josh's house.

* * *

**Josh is my new favorite character. He's a contradiction after another. I think it's hot. XD. Hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Cassie/Derrington Chapter Coming Up! :D**

**Chapter Title based on: Teenage Love Affair by Alicia Keys (no pun intended with Alicia XD)**


	8. Don't Let Me Fall

_**Hey-O! Another random greeting from yours truly...Well, I had to revise my longest chapter. This is the Cassie/Clairington arc. I hope you guys enjoy it and the changes that have gone along with it. I hope to hear from y'all soon. :) My birthday's this Saturday! :D **_

_**SHOUTOUTs for Chap. 6 (Teenage Love Affair)**_

_**You guys all seriously make me smile and I'll be sure to personally reply to all your reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten around to it but I shall this week! :D**_

_**-iheartme104, dreamer, if dreams could come alive, spygirlx, and artistic-logic **_

_**I LOVE ALL MY READERS :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: THE CLIQUE _WRITTEN BY LISI HARRISON**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Don't Let Me Fall **

**MB**

"Because I was scared." Massie whispered.

The minute her response to Cam had slipped from her lips, she immediately felt as if she let her defenses down…As if she were weak. She immediately wiped the tears away and took a few deep breaths.

"What?" Cam asked. "What are you talking about?" He was in complete disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised." Her voice was completely emotionless. "You were going to break up with me, weren't you?"

Cam let out a humorless laugh. "Who said that I was going to break up with you?"

She looked at him. Her blank stare was plastered on her face.

"Seriously?" He ran his hands through his dark brown hair. "Just because I was thinking about moving to England doesn't mean that I was going to just drop everything and leave. I wouldn't have dropped us."

Her face softened. "Really?"

"Yes. This whole misunderstanding could have been cleared up over a month ago…You had no idea how crazy you drove me since you ditched me at the game at Ridgeway and told me it was over before school started the next day. You got everyone to keep you away from facing me…"

Massie began to feel incredibly stupid. Of course she had considered that it was all a misunderstanding but she wasn't sure if a long distance relationship would have worked. She was afraid because she had fallen so hard for Cam. He was her first love and she was kind of hoping that he would be her last and only one for the rest of her life…

_Kind of…Well, I don't know…I'm only seventeen! _

She wasn't that melodramatic. She had set a balance between her heart and her mind so she tried to be as rational as she could in every situation. She thought about what she should say but found herself to be at a complete loss for words. She didn't deny the fact that she had been pining for him since the moment she told him by that stupid broken coke machine by the lockers that it was over. She wanted to kick at it repeatedly after that for the rest of the day because she felt like she made the biggest mistake of her life. And when she made sure at least one of her friends would be there to distract her from avoiding the urge to run back into his arms and beg for forgiveness after dumping him, he was gone.

"_Uh," Claire said, awkwardly. You could always count on her to ease the tension._

_It was Wednesday morning when Massie gave Claire a lift to school because Claire's car broke down on the way home yesterday. When they had parked and gotten out of the car, Massie wanted to know why Cam hadn't shown up for the past week to school. It was biting at her every single day, every single hour, every single minute…_

_Do you seriously want to know for how long it was getting to her?_

_She wondered if he ran away. Or if he was eloping with some girl from his past. Or if seriously left for England. Or if he got sick. Or if he was dying…_

_She was close to resorting to nail biting like Claire would when she got antsy._

_She decided to confront Derrick and deal with the consequences of Cam's best friend spilling to Cam that Massie was asking for him. She would deal with Derrick's teasing. It wouldn't matter. She cared about Cam too much to let this opportunity to know something pass up. To know that he was okay._

"_It's fine, Claire. I'll go up to Derrick and ask what's up with Cam. I can't have you and everyone doing everything Cam-related for me. I've gotta be strong, act like I'm over this whole dilemma."_

"_Which you're not," Claire stated bluntly, "Considering you've been harassing the rest of us to no end about Cam's whereabouts and whether he's alive…"_

"_You confuse me deeply." It amazed her how Claire went from all shy to straightforward in a matter of five seconds._

"_Love you, too sweet cheeks," Claire laughed._

"_Harrington!" Massie called out as she walked over to him who was leaning on his pickup truck._

"_Hey, Mass. What can I do you for?" Derrick yawned slightly_

"…_What's up with Cam? He hasn't been at school for the past week…" She knew as the words came out that she sounded like a desperate ex-girlfriend. It was funny how she could be the desperate ex…Considering the fact that she was the one who ended the whole thing…_

_Derrick's cocky smile broke out on his face. Massie glared, daring him to go and taunt her about missing Cam. He sighed and his face sobered. "He's in England visiting his family and getting to know Oxford for two weeks."_

_Massie was crestfallen. "Oh." She choked slightly. "Thanks." She began making her way back to Claire when Derrick called out to her._

"_He misses you, you know? He's been emailing me every single day since he left, mostly asking about you…Which annoys me deeply…Since he's emailing _me_…I would expect him to be asking about how _I'm_ doing. If he wanted to know how _you_ were doing, he would be emailing you…"_

"_He has." She sighed. "But he knows that I'm not going to write back."_

"_Why won't you?" Derrick demanded softly as he noticed her sad face._

"_Because maybe ending this whole thing might have been for the best," she said ruefully. _

"_Have you even bothered to talk to Cam about it and see how he feels?" He asked._

_Massie stared down at her converse. "Why should I bother?" She sounded as if she were in complete surrender. She ran back to Claire with Derrick's shouts of protest fading as the distance between them grew. _

_It felt like an analogy of her and Cam._

Life's full of irony. Did I really do the right thing?

Cam sighed as he gazed at her. "And then I went to England to visit some family and I checked out the school. And I looked into the scholarship. It's a great opportunity…But despite the fact that it was so amazing over there, I couldn't get one particular thing out of my mind…"

She stared up at him for he stood taller than her, even if both of them were sitting down on the bench. He only looked at her with expectant eyes.

Massie knew she was inclined to ask. "And what was that?"

"You. Our relationship. Us." His eyes never wandered. "I've sent you emails…I wasn't able to call you so much because my cousins broke the house phone…and because my phone bill would have sent my parents over the edge considering that I was in another country and how many times I would have attempted to reach you…" He let out a bittersweet grin.

"You knew that I never would've answered…" Massie felt more like an idiot with each sway of a branch from the trees that surrounded them.

"It didn't mean that I was going to give up. And then Derrick emailed me that one Wednesday when I came back from sightseeing…He said you asked for me, which was what I was pretty much dying to hear…" He smiled sincerely for the first time. It made Massie's heart rate speed up.

She spoke, "I honestly thought you just left forever and that I was right…But then Derrick told me that you missed me…But silly stubborn me just got scared…"

"Scared of what?" Cam asked, definitely wanting to hear what she would have to say next.

"I thought that even if you weren't going to break up with me…That our relationship would have never worked out if you moved to England. I was freaking out…I mean, I didn't think it was _impossible_ for us to try and make it work. But then I thought to myself…Why should I hold him back? I mean, absence doesn't always make the heart grow fonder…"

"Massie." Cam took her hand and gripped it tightly. "Are you saying that you think you're not good enough for me?"

"Kind of." She bit her lip. "Well, maybe…"

He laughed. "You are the most incredible person I've ever met. Even if you frustrate me half the time…but that's what makes what we have so special to me…"

She turned red at his touch and at his extremely heartfelt words. "I'm the biggest idiot to have ever walked the planet."

Cam shook his head and laughed. "No, you're not."

She had to fight the urge to brush her hand through his hair like she used to. He used to tell her that he liked when she did that. But she realized that she broke his heart as much as he had hers, even if it was all because of one misunderstanding after another…

"I missed you…" She whispered, inching closer to him.

"I missed you, too." He leaned closer.

He never let go of her hand. He placed his hand into the pocket of his jeans and was trying to grab for something in it.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked, watching him curiously.

"Call me mushy as hell but I hoped that if we reconciled…that I could give this," he said as he lifted his hand from his pocket and revealed a ruby ring to her, "Back to you."

She fought the tears that wanted to spill from her amber eyes. They were tears from the joy and relief that were overflowing in her heart. She couldn't fight them anymore and let them fall. "My ring…"

"I take it we've reconciled?" He asked, hopeful.

She nodded as she smiled wide. Tears fell and she worried if snot would start falling out of her nose, which wouldn't be the most attractive thing at the moment. But by the look on Cam's face, it hadn't gotten to that extreme. She lifted her right hand for him to take to place the ring onto her finger. He took her hand so tenderly and when the deed was done, he kept a hold of her hand and kissed it.

"My lady." He said in a pretty good English accent.

She laughed, putting her arms around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She could feel his nose pressed onto her hair.

He inhaled her hair's scent. "Strawberries?"

"Your favorite," she admitted, blushing.

He broke the embrace to gaze directly at her. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you for giving this back to me." She despised the moment she gave it back to him and told him that their relationship was over. She wanted to rewind and take it all back. She missed him so much but felt that this prolonged absence had made their hearts indeed grow fonder. She looked at her ring in complete awe. It felt like the first time he gave it to her. It was on her seventeenth birthday in July that he gave it to her and they almost…

The beaming brunette turned bright red at the memory. She fought the urge to shake her head because that would make Cam ask questions. And she did not want to give answers.

But Cam knew her. "What is it? I know that look on your face…"

She knew she had no choice but to explain. "I just remembered my seventeenth birthday…when you gave it to me and…everything else."

His eyes widened and he grew shy as he remembered. "Right…Good times, huh?"

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Even if it held some of her dearest memories, it did reveal some of her biggest insecurities and fears.

"_This is the best day of my life." Massie said as the two walked hand in hand. He had given her the ring after the cake fiasco that Derrick and Cam started had ended. She was the happiest person in Westchester, a dream she never believed would come true._

_After her birthday party had come to an end, Cam snuck Massie out to give her another birthday surprise. He took her out for a moonlit picnic in the park, one of their favorite places to go to. It was a spectacular night. Fog had lingered, making Massie think of the Princess Diaries 2 when Mia rode off with Nicholas to dance in the foggy yet utterly romantic evening. She blushed. She always dreamt that the fantasy would be made into reality for her…At least somewhat like that._

_And that night seemed to be tonight._

_After they ate Cam's legendary PB&J sandwiches, they sat on the blanket he laid out for them to sit on so they could gaze at the night sky. That's when the fireworks starting going up. _

"_Cam…" Massie gaped at the spectacle. "The Fourth of July was weeks ago…"_

"_I know." He grinned. "Since I was out of town that weekend, my parents managed to save those fireworks if I wanted to use them…That's when this idea came to mind." He put his arm around her and gazed at her, like he was truly seeing her for the first time and falling hard. She reciprocated his feelings. Cam's one blue eye and one green eye had always been two of her weaknesses. So much emotion had been revealed through them. _

"_I really like you, Mass," he said as he traced his fingers along her cheeks._

_She smiled. "I really like you, too."_

_He took her in for a long, sweet kiss. Her cheeks grew warmer and warmer. The kiss was full of passion. Cam kissed her with such intensity and…hunger, she decided. Her heartbeat quickened because she felt that a lot would be happening before she knew it._

_She followed his lead. He gently moved her to lie down on the blanket so he could proceed to kiss her neck up to her jaw line…And he had, followed by a kiss on the lips. He took off his shirt, revealing his soccer-toned abs. He went on to lean forward and rub his hands along her legs. He lightly squeezed her breasts. Her eyes were closed at that moment for she had grown unsure and then at that touch, she immediately gasped._

"_Cam."_

_He stopped and stood on his knees because he saw the fear on her face._

"_I'm sorry…I…can't." She felt humiliated._

_His face turned from one of desire to absolute shame. "Mass, I'm so sorry…I just…You look so…And I…"_

_She giggled lightly. "You just got caught up in the moment. And for the record, you made this one of the best nights of my life. Thank you."_

_He let out a breath of relief as he put his shirt back on. She wouldn't have minded if he kept it off but she'd never tell him that. That would only make him confused about what it was that she wanted._

_And what she didn't want was to have sex with Cam. At least not yet. Not until their relationship had gotten stronger, they were getting along well with their own lives, and…_

_When they both loved each other._

She laughed to ease the tension. "Definitely."

He smiled at her. She could tell that he was as happy and relieved as she felt. They were in sync once again.

She sighed contentedly. "I didn't know what I was going to expect…Coming tonight to see you…"

"Neither did I. But as you can see…" He nodded toward her right hand with her ring on it. "I hoped…That something good would happen."

She kissed his cheek. "Why did I ever let you go?"

"Why didn't I stop you?"

He then cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. It reminded her of the kiss from her seventeenth. It was fiery and longing. He missed her so much and she was going to make sure he knew that she had missed him just as much as he had, if not more.

After what felt like an eternity, they let go to breathe.

Massie's iPhone vibrated from the pocket of her emerald green cardigan and she saw that Claire texted her.

**Claire Lyons: **Hey Mass, I hope it's not a problem but I've gotta get home now. Do you think you can get a ride with Cam or Derrick? Sorry! Call me tonight when you get home.

She frowned at the fact that her friend was ditching her but she had to understand Claire's mom was expecting company from out of town and a potentially hot guy for Claire would be there. So what kind of friend would she be to keep her from going?

She laughed to herself as she began to type a reply.

She felt rude for being on her phone. When she turned over to apologize to Cam, she saw that he never took his eyes off of her. She blushed. It had been too long since she'd seen Cam. She had to go back to learning how to control her blushing again…

"What?" She became self-conscious.

"Nothing." Cam chuckled. "Absolutely nothing."

"Uh huh. Sure," she replied coolly. But she realized she had no ride home so she had no choice but to ask Cam for one. "Hey, would it be all right if I got a ride home with you? Claire had to ditch."

Cam's eyes brightened. "Sure. It's fine with me."

Massie sighed exasperatedly at how warm she felt with just being with him. She missed feeling this way but felt so immature right now. It was like Cam had picked up where they left off and even if that's what they both had wanted, Massie still had to readjust to being so close to him. Not that she wouldn't be looking forward to it.

She finished her reply to Claire.

**Massie Block: **Damn it, Claire! Haha just kidding. Sure no problemo. Cam said I could get a ride home with him. Will do!

"Mass…" Cam said, his voice suddenly husky as she put her phone back into her pocket.

She looked up at him. "What's up?"

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to control the urge to kiss you all the time now…" He admitted as if it were painful for him to say it. Cam never had major macho pride issues but he didn't want to ever appear vulnerable. But tonight he had.

She kissed his nose. "So I'm not the only one who's going insane here?"

"Nope," he said, surprised that she made her insecurities known.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "So where does this take us?"

He sighed, "I guess we're back together…Right?" He looked down at her and he met her eyes.

She smiled shyly. "If it's okay with you, it's okay with me."

"It's more than okay." He chuckled.

"Then it's awesome with me." Massie nodded as she got up from the bench and stretched.

"How long have we been here?"

Cam checked his blackberry. "For a couple of hours. It's almost ten."

"Oh…Well, maybe we should probably get-"

"Wait."

"What is it?" Massie raised her eyebrows.

"Remember when you dragged me to watch Aquamarine a few years back?"

She laughed, completely taken by surprise at his random question. "How could I forget? What about it?"

"Well, do you remember that song you kept obsessing about after it finished?"

She frowned. "Wasn't it during a fireworks scene?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My cousin Lucy had the DVD so I fast forwarded through the end credits and found the name of it."

"What's it called?"

"One and Only by Teitur. It's a pretty good song. I won't lie."

"I can't remember how it goes…" She frowned.

That's when Cam smiled mischievously. "Maybe you'll remember it soon enough. Follow me." He took her hand as he ran with her to his classic black Mustang.

He got into the car and turned it on. He placed a CD into the stereo and a song started playing. He raised the volume and got back out of the car to return to Massie.

"This is it."

"_**I've been wishing on a star but I never could have imagined I would land just where you are after all this lonesome traveling. Took one look in your eye, reached out to hold your hand. This is when I realized what I could never understand…Do you want to be my one and only love? Do you want to be my one and only love?"**_

"Oh my God…This is…"

"Wanna dance?" He offered his arm to her.

She nodded, her eyes full of surprise but she managed to crack a smile.

One of the things she loved about her relationship with Cam was how they danced. Massie couldn't dance to save her life but when she danced with him, it was like she was a different person yet still herself. They spun in circles and smiled at each other.

"Do you want to be my one and only one?" Cam whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

When the song ended, there was tranquil silence as the crickets sang. It felt a little colder but Massie was warm all over…Like she'd just drunk her favorite hot chocolate on the way to school on an early morning in December. But nothing could ever replace this feeling.

"You did this for me."

"I thought if all else failed to convince you that I want you to be with me, then this was my last resort." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You know, my mom actually called you a charmer today…" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really?" He asked, definitely curious.

"She asked me why did I ever let you go…" She continued.

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I was so frustrated…but I have an answer now."

He looked at her, waiting patiently.

"I never wanted to let you go. And I probably made the biggest mistake by doing so…"

He sighed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "It doesn't matter anymore. Everything's okay now."

"We've still got some stuff to sort out…Because you're leaving." It almost broke her heart all over by admitting that out loud.

"Right…" He avoided her eyes, thinking deeply. "But we have a fighting chance. And since you're one of the most stubborn people I know, you don't ever set out to lose."

She grinned. "Someone actually called me stubborn for the first time and I didn't hit him upside the head."

"I'll take pride in that." He stood triumphantly.

"You should." She laughed. "Hey, I really need to head home. My mom's going to think someone abducted me…Tonight of all nights…I'm being dragged against my will to go shopping with her tomorrow…Bright and early."

"Shopping?" Cam asked, faking his shock. "That's terrible!"

She shot him a look.

"Come on, Mass. You love shopping. Everyone in this entire state knows that!"

"Well, yeah I do, but I went on a spending fast since last week so I can't buy anything until mid-April…"

Cam gaped at her.

"Yeah…So you see why I'm setting myself up for heartbreak by going to Nordstrom with my mom tomorrow…?"

He looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Come on! Give me some credit…I can handle it." Her stubborn side kicked in.

He laughed to the point that he started rolling around on the grass.

She tackled him and grabbed his car keys from his pocket.

"I guess you won't be needing these…I'll drive myself home and you can use your soccer legs to get you home, can't you?" She laughed.

"Mass!" Cam was freaking out. His car was the second love of his life. She, barely, was the first. He usually joked that with her, resulting in Massie hitting him upside the head.

The lovebirds kept at it until they drove on home, picking things up where they left off.

**CL**

"_**Sweet Darling this is my confession to the crimes of wanting you badly. And Darlin' if you're wondering…here's your answer…Yes I like you…I don't love you…I can't love you…yet." **_

Between The Trees' "Darlin'" was playing on Derrick's iPod. He shared his headphones with Claire.

She stole occasional glances at him and boy, did he appear…pensive. He stared out at the night sky. They strolled across the park and any passerby could have easily mistaken that they were a couple since they were holding hands. She was nervous. That was a given. He had been so straightforward in the card. He didn't really discuss her physical beauty, which was a good sign because usually when a guy called you hot and beautiful, he didn't know much about you and he probably, no actually, didn't want to. He would just be into you for the sex. And Claire didn't want to swipe her V-card just yet. She had more class than that. She was like any other decent girl, who waited for someone special to come along down the road and love her for her. But she always made sure to be realistic about things. Fairytales were never made into reality. She knew Derrick wouldn't be able to change her mind about it.

_Are you kidding me? Derrick Harrington? The notorious playboy of Westchester. Seriously…_

"So in the card…You said you read my poetry…" Claire started.

"Yeah, actually…Pennington said they were rhyme scheme."

She nodded. "We were studying Emily Dickinson and he told us to make something up for the next day. I was really into it so I poured my soul out by writing the poem…"

_Oh no, I said too much. _

She saw that Derrick's eyes glimmered in fascination.

"It was called 'I'm Afraid of Me', right?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah…It was a little bit of a downer, didn't you think? I mean, that's what everyone else thought…" Claire hated being so self-conscious about particular things she did. She wished she didn't give a damn and even if most people believed she didn't, they weren't anywhere close to the truth.

Like every other human being in the universe, she cared about what people thought.

But it would take a lot to get that revelation out of her.

"But Pennington said it was one of the best in the class! I mean screw what other people think…As long as you're proud of what you do, then…everything else will fall into place."

"Wow…That was actually very insightful of you, Derrick," Claire flashed a sincere smile. She couldn't believe that her difficult teacher thought her poem was good. But she was even more impressed with Derrick's encouragement.

"You thought I was _incapable_ of being so?" He joked.

"No…I'm not that judgmental…" Her stubborn side was starting to show itself.

"Is that so?" Derrick smirked.

"Yeah, I'm not." Claire stood her ground.

"Anyways," he said to ease the tension, "My sister Sammi was the one who gave me that advice. She's down south in Georgetown. She wants to get in good with the Obama family and get into politics someday."

"That's great. You must be really proud of her," she replied. She vaguely remembered Derrick's sister. She was always going to different places and trying out different extracurricular activities. She remembered that she attempted ballet once and that she backed out after three days because strict diets were involved.

"I just hope I can make my parents that proud someday." The pensive look on his face returned once again.

"You keep saying things that I've never expected to come out of your mouth in all these years that I've known you." She found herself speaking her mind for what felt like the first time. It was the first time, with Derrick that is.

"You'd be surprised about some of the things you could learn about me if you just gave me a chance to prove that to you." His eyes never left hers as he said that with a straight face.

_Does this guy have anything he's afraid of?_

"I never said that I wouldn't consider it. I'm just-" She began but was sidetracked when he stepped forward to stand directly in front of her.

He simply gazed at her with an intensity that probably made millions of beautiful yet completely naïve girls swoon. Claire wasn't going to qualify for that stereotype, not if she had anything to say about it.

"Just what?" He asked.

She stared at him as confidently as she could but felt defeated when she knew she looked like a nervous wreck.

He didn't use his typical Derrick snark when he caught her off guard. She expected that but he just looked at her with that sincerity.

That stupid sincerity.

"I'm just…unsure…Terrified, even." She threw caution to the wind and told him her thoughts.

Derrick's eyebrows narrowed. "Why would you feel that way? I'm not a monster." He powered off his iPod and put it along with his headphones back into his pocket.

Claire sighed as she tugged her Columbia University sweatshirt. "We've been friends since I came here from Orlando in the seventh grade."

"Feels like centuries ago, doesn't it?" He asked as they walked past the vacant playground.

"Totally…"

She didn't know what to say after that.

_The awkward silence is so uncalled for. _

Claire suppressed an eye roll. She was supposed to be making a point to Derrick and she was frozen like a self-conscious idiot.

He coughed to break the silence. "So what's your point, Claire?"

She was hoping to avoid even talking about her stupid and embarrassing feelings, especially in front of this wise guy who was notorious for everything she didn't find in her ideal guy. She looked directly into his eyes, trying to take a peek into his soul but all she was able to muster from her shameless gaze was the dark abyss of the unknown.

An attractive unknown was morel like it. She snapped herself out of the trance she'd gotten herself in. She had inched too close when she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Sorry…Just trying to make sure your intentions are as pure as snow," she mumbled.

_Pure as snow? You are such an idiot. _

Instead of laughing in her face at how much of a dork she was, he understood to her surprise. "Anything you say to me…I'll keep my lips sealed."

_Did he have to mention his lips?_

"Okay, I trust you." She felt a little unnerved.

"You don't sound too sure about that."

She sighed. "It's just so strange…"

She groaned when Derrick didn't say anything. "It's so weird that out of all the years you've known me that you start to like me now. Why?"

"Didn't I explain why in the note?" He said, "It started out with when I read your poem."

"It was a depressing poem about a girl under tons of pressure and hoping for someone to finally notice her," she said, "That doesn't exactly identify Claire Stacy Lyons as a person."

"No," he agreed, "But it does say a lot about you."

"So it made you curious about me?" Claire asked.

"Yeah…Pennington said I had the weirdest expression on my face after I read it. He says that it was new for him…"

"Really?" She slightly smiled, thinking about her 58-year-old English teacher. He was strict but when it came down to it, he was all right. "How? Did you look…horrified?"

He laughed and it…soothed her... "He said I looked…" He hid his face with his hands, completely embarrassed. That was completely new to Claire. It would have been new to everyone if they knew how Derrick was acting at this very moment.

He revealed his smile. "Like I was fascinated with learning something for the first time."

"And I was the one who was responsible for that?" She asked, laughing.

"Pretty much…Which takes us to the next reason I started liking you…"

Her laughter subsided. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this. Would it be because of gym practice when they had swimming for a week? When he saw her in a swimsuit? That would be a total cliché come to life out of a cheesy chick flick.

Or was it when they dance together that night? That wouldn't come as a surprise to her, at all…

_Claire was making her way out to the student parking lot after her photography club meeting had ended. Her Skull candy headphones were in her ears as she listened to her iPod. The latest song by The Script was playing._

"**We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time."**_She sang the lyrics out loud, assuming that no one would be around by now because either all the kids were on their way to the football game that started at 4 or on their way home, which is basically the first instinct that comes to mind once the final bell for class rings dismissing the kids. _

_But she thought wrong._

_Little did she know that Derrick was coming back from getting his spare cleats from his locker that Cam needed because his own cleats were deteriorating as each day passed by that he played. And believe Cam when he says that soccer is his life…Well, aside from Massie, The Strokes, and his life here in Westchester._

_As Claire danced her way to her Volvo, Derrick snuck a peak from the corner of the hallway that led to the parking lot. _

"_Huh," he said, smiling at her as the petite blonde enjoyed just being herself for once, "So she's a fan like I am…Awesome." He made his way back through the other side of the school to get back to practice._

"You like The Script." He hid his smile but his eyes definitely sparkled.

_Sparkled…this is what he wants you to feel, Claire…_

"How did you know?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I may have accidentally saw you singing to 'For The First Time' on your way to your car after school a few months ago…"

She blushed. "No way."

_So that's how he knew to put that song in the Valentine…_

"Hey, I couldn't help it. It was just a coincidence. I wasn't stalking you." He started getting…antsy and flustered, even.

"You get so defensive about saying you're not a stalker…Why is that?" She laughed.

He sighed as he felt embarrassed enough that anything else he'd say to her wouldn't be as shocking. "Because I never had to try so hard to get a girl I liked to really notice me."

Claire was never prepared for any of the things Derrick said. That was clear for many years now but tonight was different. She felt this new warmth radiating from him. It was being transmitted to her…Was it revealed in her cheeks?

"I know you think that I'm just trying to make another conquest. Well, I'm not," he stated, keeping intense eye contact with the blonde.

Claire's heart was beating faster because even if she'd always deny it, it was true that she'd always felt a small attraction to Derrick. He had a certain charm about him that made him so likable and approachable. Why did people think her and her friends put up with him for so many years? He was a relatable person. He was easy to connect with. She never expected to get so close to him. She couldn't believe that this was the same guy she saw at school five days a week and when she hung out with her friends on the weekends…He's usually playful and cocky. He appeared to be a guy who went with the flow of things...Now that he was acting all straightforward and vulnerable and opening himself up to her…She felt something ignite in herself. And she couldn't figure out what it was. And she realized that she was finally considering giving Derrick a shot. _So when were those pigs flying?_ "Well, it means a lot that you say that…I never thought I'd see the day that you'd find difficulty in getting a girl. What makes this even more twisted is that I never expected that girl to be me." She looked at him with complete honesty and a little smile appeared on her face. "I'm not asking you to give me a shot right away. If that helps any…" He still look like he would surrender but a gleam of hope still remained in his brown eyes.

"Right." Claire nodded as she played around with loose strands of her hair. Her ponytail was coming loose and she huffed. Her hair was so stubborn, just like her. "I think we should…hang out more like this and see where that takes us…What do you think?" Claire spoke out what she thought would be best. If Derrick thought she was going to surrender herself that easily for him to take, he was wrong. What would also be to her advantage is that she'd get to know Derrick and find out what makes him tick, what makes him laugh, what makes him smile, what makes him vulnerable…

Some things that she was able to discover by just hanging out with him at this moment.

_It's the right thing to do._

Derrick smiled, making Claire's stomach flip…But in a good way. "Sounds good to me."

She checked her watch. "Damn it…My mom's going to annihilate me if I don't get home in half an hour…I wonder if Massie and Cam…"

Derrick checked his phone. "It's almost ten…Your parents give you a pretty crappy curfew…"

"It's not that..." She rolled her eyes. "My mom wants me to meet her childhood friend and his family…Apparently he has an eighteen year old kid…And she wants me to meet him, date him, and marry him. She wants to be a young grandma…" She sighed. "Why is she being so ridiculous?" Derrick laughed so hard when he heard that her mom wanted to have grandkids so quickly. He would later think about the potential rival in his quest to win Claire's heart. "Parents take being extremely harassing to a whole new level…"

"You've got that right." She laughed wholeheartedly again. "I hope Massie doesn't mind if Cam gives her a ride home."

"If things don't work out between those two…" Derrick began, "Which I seriously doubt will happen…I'll give Massie a ride home. She's in the neighborhood."

"Not sure if Cam would be too fond of the idea but it's Massie's choice," Claire agreed She texted Massie.

**Claire Lyons**: Hey Mass, I hope it's not a problem but I've gotta get home now. Do you think you can get a ride with Cam or Derrick? Sorry! Call me tonight when you get home.

As they waited for Massie's response, Derrick took out his phone. He rolled his eyes at a text message he just got.

"What is it?" Claire asked, her curiosity shamelessly shown.

"A text from Kemp and Plovert…asking me if I sealed the deal…" Derrick looked embarrassed and irritated at the same time.

"The Cupids were a nice touch by the way." Claire confessed.

"I thought they would be." He lost the tense feeling he had and smiled with relief.

Then, Massie's text was received and Claire read it.

**Massie Block**: Damn it, Claire! Haha just kidding. Sure no problemo. Cam said I could get a ride home with him. Will do!

She raised an eyebrow at the text. "Something tells me they're on speaking terms again!"

Derrick took a sneak peek at her phone. "Well, what do you know?"

She smiled. "They're so stupid…That it's cute, you know?"

"Yep...Who do you think puts up with Cam when he's trying to write Massie a song?"

She sighed, a smile on her face. "You, too?"

The two of them laughed as they looked back at Cam's past attempts to serenade Massie when they were still, and hopefully getting back, together.

"_Claire! Do you think I should go with a happy love song with lyrics having to do with a flower in Massie's hair and flying unicorns…Or should I go with a 'I was so sad and in immense despair in this fucked up world until I found you'?"_

"_Derrick, come on…Should I give her the lyrics to the song if she can't understand some of the words if I choke?"_

"_You guys! Massie's going to hate it…She's going to hate it!"_

"_She's going to love this! She just has to…I busted my ass working on this song till 2 a.m. last night."_

"_It's hopeless!"_

"He's such a baby..." Claire muttered in annoyance.

"I've never seen a guy that bitched that much in my entire life…" Derrick was amazed.

"He did it for love, Derrick. We've gotta give him some credit." They laughed as they walked past the lake. Some fog lingered but it didn't give it a scary movie atmosphere. It felt…kind of…like something out of a fairytale.

_Oh, boy._

Then she remembered what she wanted to ask her secret admirer. "Hey."

"What's up?" He asked.

"So you liked me...even before the dance?"

"Well...I was curious about you, if that's what you wanted to know and well after that night…You could say that I fell hard."

"You? Fell hard?" She was surprised. "I know it's unheard of," he admitted, "But you just had to keep appearing everywhere and change everything."

"Imagine what it would be like if _I_ actually tried to get _your_ attention," she teased and then shut her lips when she realized what she said.

"Trust me, I'll make you fall head over heels for me."

_It's not like it's hard to have a crush on you. _

She shook her head, getting uncomfortable all of a sudden. She asked him about the Valentine card. "That reminds me…How did you get "For The First Time" onto that card?"

"You'd be surprised at what you can get done with 30 bucks and connections in New York City." His cocky side appeared again and Claire wasn't that annoyed by it anymore.

Without giving it a second thought, she hugged him. "Thank you. It's pretty much the best thing anyone has ever done for me." "I must be pretty damn amazing to have pulled that off." Derrick grinned as he hugged her back. They let go because they remembered the deal they made.

Claire said it forcefully with a smile on her face. "Uh huh…"

"What does that 'uh huh' mean?" Derrick imitated her "uh huh" with a high-pitched voice.

"Nothing!" She started running away from him.

"Hey!" Derrick shouted, using his soccer stealth and agility to catch up to her easily. He caught up to her, hugging her tightly from behind.

"Derrick, let go!" She found it difficult to breathe from her rush of laughter.

"No way," he chuckled as he was just about to tickle her. She spun around to make a clever counterattack. She smiled mischievously at that moment.

They were in hysterics all the while. They felt like they were little kids. Even if they hadn't known each other since their preschool days, it felt nice to share a moment like this with him.

When they both stopped laughing and their eyes met, they only just held each other in an embrace. Claire almost stopped breathing and little did she realize it but so had Derrick.

She had taken in his scent. He smelled so good, like an autumn breeze and a decent amount of Axe...She laughed in spite of herself.

"What now?" A smile broke through his nerve-wracked face.

"You're kind of cute when you're caught off-guard," Claire admitted.

Derrick's eyes widened at that little revelation of what she thought of him. There was a hint of both of hope and determination in his brown eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it. And with that, they both kept walking until they found the field completely deserted. Well, with the exception of Danny Robbins and Dempsey Solomon smoking a few cigarettes.

Enjoying their annual smoke, they both appeared to be talking about nonsense, considering the silly looks on their faces. When they noticed Dempsey coughing, Claire spoke.

"Enjoying that cigarette, Solomon?" She laughed.

"Not as much as Danny is," Derrick added, chuckling.

"Shut up," Danny said, "Well would you look at that, Dempsey? Claire Lyons and Derrick Harrington holding hands?"

Claire didn't realize that she was still holding Derrick's hand and she let go, freaking out. Derrick frowned. She mouthed an apology to him.

"You've got a problem, Robbins?" Derrick asked, clenching a fist.

Danny waved his hands in protest. Derrick and Danny have been friends since their sandbox days. He knew that Derrick wouldn't seriously hit him. "Not at all. Just observing, man. Just observing."

Dempsey laughed. "So what are you guys still doing here? Waiting for Fisher and Block to come back from his attempt to serenade her back into his arms?"

"Cute," Claire said, "Now why don't you use that idea and win Layne's heart?"

Dempsey's laughs had subsided. He looked completely sane. "Claire."

"Take a joke," she said, shaking her head, "But Layne's not going to be waiting on you forever. That's for sure."

Dempsey muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry?" Claire asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"We'll talk about this later, Lyons. You're not off the hook, yet," he said, waving goodbye to her, Derrick, and Danny.

"Well, I better be heading home. You kids don't stay out too late now…I'm kidding. Make me beautiful godchildren!" Danny laughed as he followed Dempsey to the parking lot.

"Who said you'd be the godfather?" Derrick joked back.

"Who said we were going to have sex?" Claire screeched.

"Claire, it was just a joke," Derrick said, chuckling nervously.

She laughed nervously as well but he didn't notice as he started leading her back to her car in the parking lot. Thinking it would help to ease the awkwardness she felt, she said, "I knew that…"

* * *

**_Chapter Title based on: Don't Let Me Fall by Lenka _**

**_Stay tuned for the next chappie! :)_**


	9. Come Out Of The Shade

**Hey hey! I got this chapter written yesterday but I decided to proofread it a ton lol...And this shall uncover the secret behind Landon Crane for the most part. ;O But there is also some Massie featured here as you can see, as well as Clairington, and Karris (Kristen and Harris XD). I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**P.S. You may see the PART II note...Meaning that we have moved to the second part of the story. I haven't figured out how many parts there shall be but I know Part III will be called May Flowers. But there will be more than one day featured in this part, unlike Part I. Part I only featured that one night in the park because that night sealed the fate of many of our characters. ;)**

**And don't take my knowledge of UPenn seriously...Being a little creative here. Or at least I'm trying lol.**

_**DISCLAIMER: THE CLIQUE BELONGS TO THE FANTASTIC LISI HARRISON**_

_**SHOUTOUTS TO (for ch. 8): MusicIsWhatFeelingsSoundLike, shortyschur,**_ and **_artistic-logic_**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my fave Clique FanFic authors: **_al-tothe-ex. _**I seriously doubt she'll see this but she's amazing! Please show her as much support as possible because her stories are extraordinary.**** One of her fanfics "Come Out Of The Shade" was really amazing. I heard the song and fell in love, thus here is the name of the chap. XD. **

* * *

**Part II: April Showers**

**Chapter 8: Come Out Of The Shade**

**MB**

The constant pitter-patter of the rain outside was driving Massie insane as she was working on the conclusion of her essay for her English class. She sat in the kitchen with a half-eaten toast slice on a plate beside her and empty glass of orange juice.

"Dear God, would you please for at least 15 minutes…stop the rain? At least over my house? I can't concentrate!" She groaned.

"Massie!" Kendra called from her room upstairs. "What's wrong?"

The brunette thought she couldn't get any more irritated. "Nothing, mom! I'm just praying that the rain stops so I can finish this stupid paper!"

"You complain too much!" Kendra mimicked Massie's sass.

"Well, you're no help at all." Massie muttered some unladylike words under her breath.

"Whatever it is you're whispering…Don't think that I haven't heard it come out of my own mouth when I was your age…"

A few minutes passed and Massie managed to finished that dreadful paper. After proofreading it twice, she called it a day.

And it still rained. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you didn't answer my prayers…but no matter, I'm fu-"

"Massie Elizabeth Block, what did I say about the language?" Her mom shrieked.

"Your ears work miracles, mother…" Massie muttered.

"Well, I'm off!" Massie grabbed her raincoat from the coat rack beside the front door.

"Love you!" She heard her mom call out.

"Me, too!"

On her drive over to Alicia's house for a get-together she was throwing, Massie realized that she hadn't had a free Saturday for weeks now and she was psyched to get the rest of the day off.

At a stoplight, she admired her ring.

_Less than two months…Then you'll be out of my reach, Cam._

"Quit being so dramatic, Mass or else everyone will mistake you for Layne…" She laughed to herself.

"Hey! Are you ready for Josh's…potential disaster…" Alicia muttered the last two words under her breath when she opened the front door of her house to let Massie in.

"I'm sorry…What was that?" Josh just popped out of nowhere from behind the raven-haired beauty.

"I said…'Are you psyched for Josh's spectacular burgers?'" Alicia said through her teeth.

_The chemistry between these two is undeniable. _

"Sure am and if anything, the hospital's only a two minute ride from here." Massie laughed.

"I heard my favorite sound!" She heard Cam's melodic voice. He ran over to greet her and hugged her tight.

"Hey there!" Massie hugged back. "I made it!"

"So you did. I take it the paper's finished?"

She nodded. "Pennington will be in tears once he's read it."

"Massacre!" Dylan laughed as she came in from the back sliding door. Her emerald green beanie was on her head as she danced her way over to the group.

"Hey, Dyl." Cam wrapped his arm around Massie's waist. "Where's Kristen and Claire?"

"Kris is on her way over and Claire said she would be running late." The redhead shrugged.

"That's funny…" Kemp followed Dylan from behind. "Derrick said he was coming late too…"

Massie and Cam looked at each other knowingly. They were the only two that knew about Derrick having it bad for Claire. It only made sense that the two blonds were on one of their escapades right now.

**DH**

"So what's your life like at home?" Derrick asked as he and Claire walked around the school's track. It was a cloudy afternoon as the rain drizzled upon them. The rain, Derrick admitted, was a comfort. It made him feel alive somewhat, like he had a purpose. It sounds totally lame when he thinks about it but it's the truth.

It's been three weeks since his little proclamation of love to Claire in the school parking lot. They've been hanging out at school whenever they had the chance and it seemed like Claire was finally letting him get to know her better. He never felt more confident. They hung out on weekends at the plaza where they played around at Barnes and Noble until they got kicked out and fell asleep at the movies when they went to watch the one-night viewing of "Bright Star". He wanted to give a romantic drama a shot but he failed to stay awake. Fortunately for him, so did Claire.

_At the Regal Entertainment theater, Derrick and Claire were sitting at the back of the theater, dozing off. While other couples were wide awake for the film, the two of them fought to keep at least one eye open until they surrendered. Girls cried at the romance while guys managed to stay focused on the film to prove they could handle these kinds of movies._

_Half an hour passed when Derrick heard Claire's voice._

_"This is embarrassing…" She whispered._

_Derrick opened his eyes as he found Claire leaning on his shoulder._

_"What is?"_

_"We fell asleep…" She blushed._

_He chuckled. "It's not so bad. I'm having a good time."_

_She never moved but nudged herself closer to him. "Me, too."_

"Oh…Well, it's your typical married couple with two kids." Claire faked a yawn. "Can't get any better than that. What about yours?" Her blue eyes shifted slightly from his gaze when she spoke.

The past few weeks for Derrick consisted of cramming work and spending time with Claire as senior year was about to end. And the more time the two of them spent together, the more Derrick could pick up and sense the little hints Claire dropped when she was hiding something or asking for help without really trying to. He knew there was more to the story when it came to her home life but he wouldn't push it.

Stubborn Derrick wouldn't push it. Now there was a surprise.

"Mine? Well, it's pretty much like yours with the addition of one person. Mini's like a second mother to me. Technically, she's our housekeeper but she's pretty much the one who raised Sam and me." He wondered if he sounded like an idiot because he normally never talked like this with anyone.

"That sounds really nice." Claire met his gaze intensely. She smiled softly.

"Yeah, it is…" Derrick nodded.

"Still, from what you said, it sounds like your parents aren't around that much. Am I wrong?" She was careful to ask.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to get too much into the subject. His parents were like any typical rich kid's parents: traveling, never home, self-absorbed…

Just…not there.

"No, you're not…" He sighed. "They're always busy. It pisses me off to no end."

"I'm sorry…" She avoided his eyes again.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not like you're the one that made this all happen. I guess it's just life…Maybe my life will turn into one of those family comedies where the parents go through some insane shit and realize what really matters is at home…"

And that's when he got her looking at him again. She looked touched but she couldn't suppress her giggles.

"I'm sorry…It's just you have such an interesting take on life…" She grinned.

"Again with the apologizing…" Derrick chuckled.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, their hands touching within each span of 5 seconds.

"I have a confession to make."

Derrick waited for her. It looked like she was going to pour her heart out.

"My parents are separated…But they live under the same roof and in different rooms…It's complicated…Half the time my dad isn't even home and it's like my mom raised Todd and me all by herself…" Claire walked over to the bleachers and sat on the edge of one.

Derrick jumped on top of one of the bleachers and looked down at Claire. He knew that there was something off with her eyes earlier.

"I know I sound like this unappreciative little brat but…it hurts…It hurts that my parents don't even bother to support each other…My mom's tried…" Claire sighed. He thought she started crying but she hadn't. "I just wish he would sign the damn divorce papers already so this entire madness can blow all over."

"Claire." Derrick was so stunned at her unraveling emotions that he didn't know what to do. What to say.

"I know everything's going to be okay…They just have to." Claire confessed, although it felt more like she was saying that to herself than to him.

"Claire." He repeated as he jumped off the bleacher and got her to stand up.

The only thing he knew he could do was hold her.

Every time he saw this girl, there was this nagging feeling inside him that he couldn't quite figure out.

And that's when it hit him.

He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to protect her.

"I'm sorry for taking this-"

Derrick shushed her and held her tighter. "I'm here for you. That's all that matters."

Claire became quiet. After a few minutes of just standing there in each other's arms, she whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

The rain started falling harder and Claire laughed at how cold she felt. Derrick noted that she started shivering.

"We better get out of this rain." Derrick shouted over the rain.

"Yeah!" Claire agreed.

They both started running for the nearest shelter, which was by the locker rooms next to the soccer field.

"I can't believe it rains this much over here…" Claire gasped from running so quickly.

"What? Did you think it'd be snowing here all the time?" Derrick raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"No…" Claire laughed. "It's just…I love the rain."

"No kidding…When I was 8, I-"

Claire ran to expanse of the soccer field so she could dance in the rain. She laughed as all her clothes got soaked. Her straight blonde hair became wavy. She danced to no music and was truly herself. She was glorious.

She turned around to see Derrick still watching her. "Well? Aren't you going to join me?"

The dirty blond ran over to her and got wet in the process.

"It's your fault I won't get to play the next game because I got sick." He laughed as he kicked a puddle of water that lie on the grass.

"But isn't it worth it?" She asked as she spun slowly, a smile plastered on her face.

He admired her bravery and her crazed happiness. He nodded. "Guess it is."

**LC**

The University of Pennsylvania would determine Landon Crane's destiny. Its prestige is known across the country. It was like living in a whole new world. Located in Philadelphia, it was like living in a city within a city. Tall class buildings and residence halls stood as he made his way back to the freshman residence hall. Zoned out students walked past him, psyched that today was the last day of exams. All the students were leaving tomorrow to head home once the dean of the university had sent his summer blessing.

"Landon!" He heard an annoyingly flirty voice call out to him.

It was the girl he met the other day at the frat party that Henry invited him to. She was a beautiful girl with her head full of brown curls. Her baby blue eyes brightened at his noticing her. She was something don't get him wrong but he couldn't stop thinking about Dylan. He pretty much implied that his heart belonged to her before he came back to Philadelphia once break finished.

"Hey Annie!" He acted as naturally as he could.

Landon wasn't destined to become an actor, sadly but it didn't faze Annie.

She was giving him her naturally flirtatious smile. "Are you coming to movie night out on the terrace later?"

He didn't even remember that there was going to be one held tonight. "Sorry, I made other plans."

Her smile faltered but by the look of determination set on her face, she wasn't backing down without a fight. "Oh, well that's cool. Are you too busy to grab a coffee with me before the closing ceremony tomorrow?"

"Annie, I…Uh-" Landon faltered.

"Hey Crane! Clarkson!" His best friend Dune Baxter called out to them. His long, shaggy blond hair and bronze skin were a breath of fresh air at the Ivy League school.

Annie masked her disappointment as she bit her lip. Dune wasn't exactly her favorite person.

Truth was, Dune wasn't every girl's favorite person.

"Dune!" Landon was relieved to see him.

"Hey…" Annie managed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything…" The beach bum smiled knowingly at Annie.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Baxter?" Landon asked as he moved some hair away from his eyes. He didn't get why girls thought that the gesture was meant to hint that the guy was interested. He never understood.

"The main office told me to give you this message." Dune pulled a note out of the pocket of his baggy shorts and handed it over to him.

"Your grams wants you to call her." Dune blurted before Landon even began to read the note.

"Was it worth giving him the note, Dune?" Annie asked, annoyed.

Landon's eyes widened at having gotten the news. Panic began to override him. He almost forgot to breathe so to relax, he took a deep breath and let it out.

It didn't help so much.

"You all right, man?" Dune noticed how tense his best friend had gotten. Annie also look concerned, making Landon feel worse about not reciprocating her feelings.

"Yeah…" He nodded. "I better check to see if things are okay…"

The blond nodded as Annie spoke. "We'll see you later, Landon."

"Hello? Grandmom?" Landon said as he took out his cell phone once he got himself away from most of the students on campus. He sat on a bench on a deserted part of the school because the sun was starting to set. Movie night would be starting in an hour or so.

"Landon." His grandma laughed wholeheartedly. "It's so nice to hear from you."

He started feeling homesick again.

"It's great to hear from you, too…What's going on? Is everything okay?"

The other line was notably quiet for at least 3 seconds.

"Grandmom?" He choked it out.

"Everything's fine, boy." She sighed. "It's just…Your dad was released from prison a few nights ago."

Landon wasn't as prepared as he thought he would be for the news he'd just heard.

"What?" It was all he could say.

"Now don't panic, Landon. Your father won't be able to get near you unless you say so. So there's absolutely nothing to worry about." She reassured.

His hands started shaking that he almost lost grip on his phone. "I won't, Grams. I'll be home tomorrow night so I'll see you then. Say hi to gramps, Mom, and Bark for me."

"All right, sweetie. I love you." She didn't sound too convinced that he would be okay.

Thus proves the point that Landon isn't set on being an actor.

"I love you, too." He said low enough for it to be a whisper.

He hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

He couldn't believe this happened. He just couldn't let it be processed through his nineteen-year-old head.

His dad was out of jail.

But why? After so long…Why?

And like she didn't know that his grandma just called to break the news to him, his mom called a few minutes after.

"Hey, Mom." He picked up the phone.

"Grandmom called me first with the news…" She began.

"Yeah…" He practically croaked.

"I know it's…hard to take in, Landon but he won't hurt you." His mom reassured him.

He sighed. "It's unfair. How could he be free? Does anyone realize what he's fucking capable of? What he can do to us?"

"Landon, please. Calm down…"

"I'm sorry, Mom but this just isn't right…He has to go back! He just has to go away."

"Now's not the time to discuss it. I was calling to make sure you were okay…."

"To make sure I didn't go off and get high, right?" He spat.

"Landon…" His mom's tone got harsh.

"Sorry…I wasn't actually serious…It's my way of dealing…" He scratched his head as he stared down at his Nikes.

"It's okay." His mom sighed. It almost sounded like she'd break into tears from all the frustration. This must have been twice as hard for her since she was married to the man.

"Are you okay, Mom?" He asked, feeling worse because he snapped at her.

"Yeah, I mean I could be worse…But I'll be waiting for you at the station with your grandparents tomorrow night."

"Okay." Landon nodded. "See you tomorrow, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, kiddo."

He hung up and got himself off the bench, unsure what to do next.

Landon stalked over to his dorm. The trees swayed to the light breeze. The twilit sky was bittersweet. He never felt more alone than at that moment.

Even if he wasn't high, he knew he was letting his imagination take him by storm when he pictured Dylan standing right there on the sidewalk, waiting for him.

She was dressed in a simple white dress, which easily took his breath away. She understood him. Her own old man ran out on her, too but it wasn't that about Dylan that captivated Landon.

It was her soul. She had been his best friend for such a long time but there was something within her…It made Landon's insides scream for the two of them to be something more.

He knew that if he ran into her imaginary arms that he would look like a complete idiot so he slowly just made his way over to her.

She smiled at him. Her face was kissed by the remnants of the sun. Her eyes beckoned for him to hold a strand of her hair or to hug her. Any source of contact between the two of them.

But when Landon blinked, the illusion of her was gone. He just had to hear her voice.

"Hello?" Dylan said on the other line.

"Hey, it's me." Landon lied on his bed in his room at the college house.

"Hey Landon." He could tell she was smiling. "How are you?"

"Not so great, actually…" He didn't even have to try to be open with her. It just came naturally.

"What's wrong?"

He knew he wanted to say it but it was like his body had a mind of its own for it didn't allow him to let the words come out.

"Landon? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry…I just…I've just missed you, that's all."

It sounded like she wasn't buying it. "Oh. Well, I've missed you, too. I can't wait to see you when you come back tomorrow."

"Me neither."

"You think you can sneak away tomorrow night and meet me?"

"You don't waste time." He forced a laugh.

"Actually, I just want to know what's really bothering you and I figured maybe it would help if you'd tell me in person."

"Oh."

"Landon, I'm worried about you. I know you don't want to talk about it now by the fact that you almost choked on the line…"

"I thought it would be easy to talk to you, Dyl."

"It's probably because you're just not ready to talk to anyone about it…"

How is it that someone could know him so well? "Thanks, Dylan."

"I'm always here for you, Crane."

**KG **

"Harris, we are outside Alicia's house!" Kristen hissed between each kiss Harris gave her.

"But isn't the risk of getting caught what makes this more exciting?" Harris smirked as he released her from his grasp.

"Are you suggesting that this relationship's getting boring?" Kristen joked but she actually did want to know.

"Absolutely not." Harris squeezed her hand.

"I guess I worry too much." She sighed as she looked out the window. The rain would be stopping soon.

"That I won't deny." Harris chuckled as he parked his car. "I'm sure Cammy won't mind me crashing his party."

"Don't you think everyone will get suspicious when they see us coming in together?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

Harris shrugged. "Maybe it's time for everyone to know."

"Not everyone!" She almost panicked. "If my dad knew, I would never be allowed to go to Princeton!"

He frowned. "Right…"

She realized what she brought up. "I'm sorry…"

He sighed. "It's okay. Can't delay the inevitable, now can we?"

She knew how much she sucked at that moment. She clenched her fists. "Harris, I'm going to tell my dad before anyone else about us. And I promise that'll happen before graduation. Just give me some time. Please."

She knew it was ridiculous. Her whole idea. But she thought she might as well give it a shot.

He turned to her as he got the keys out of the ignition. The Perishers were no longer blasting through his car stereo. The sound of her own rampant heartbeat was all she could hear.

"Okay." Harris flashed her his sweet smile.

She couldn't control herself. She got out of the passenger seat and ran over to his side. He opened his door and hugged her.

"Kris…" Harris whispered.

"Thank you for putting up with me…"

"Anytime. Any place." Harris nodded as he pressed his nose into her dirty blonde hair.

They walked to Alicia's front doorstep with Cam opening the door.

"Hey guys!" Cam chuckled and stopped suddenly. "Did you guys come here together?"

"Well…." Harris looked at Kristen.

She played with her fingers. "Actually, Harris offered to give me a ride over here."

"Oh." Cam said suspiciously. "I see."

Harris was surprised that Kristen didn't make up a full-blown lie on the spot. Kristen had to brace herself to face reality and tell everyone her secret soon. Cam would probably be the second person to know about her relationship with Harris, anyway. He was that smart.

"So can we come in?" Harris asked.

Thankfully, not many questions were asked since Josh was stealing Alicia's thunder at hosting their get-together.

* * *

**_Chapter Title based on: Come Out Of The Shade by The Perishers_**

**_Stay Tuned for the next chappie! :D_**

**_P.S. Annie Clarkson was inspired by the actress that plays Fiona Coyne on Degrassi: Annie Clark. She's awesome! :D Wasn't sure if anybody would catch it. XD Thought I'd point it out haha._**

**_and...Landon Crane makes me think of actor Landon Liboiron (so damn hot XD). Lmaooooo ;) He plays Declan Coyne on Degrassi._**

**_...I know I'm a twisted person. _**

**_Love always, Ariana :D_**


	10. Who You Are Without Me

**Hey! Sorry if it's been a while since I've updated. I've been struggling slightly to write this but I made sure that I wasn't saying a bunch of unnecessary junk and got straight to the point. I've gotten some complaints and I almost thought about giving this up. But no way am I giving up. I know that I've got a good idea on here. Just please be patient with me! :) Hope you enjoy! A lot of drama is coming up, especially in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Who You Are Without Me**

**LA**

"Layne! Could you help me get a couple of boxes from the attic?" Her mom shouted. Layne was on the front porch of her two story home with a sketch pad on her lap. Her latest attempt at drawing a portrait wasn't going so well.

"Coming!" She ran up the stairs to the attic. The attic, unlike those of most homes, was far less dusty because Layne's parents would come here almost every weekend to take a trip down memory lane. No pun intended.

There was far too little dust that covered the plastic bins and boxes that contained figments of the past. Layne's mom Peyton was struggling with lifting a box that said CHRIS'S BAND DAYS.

"Why do you need this?" She asked as her mom got it off the ground.

"Chris said he wanted to look back at it...He says he needed some inspiration."

"For what?"

"He's starting up a band again." She handed the box for Layne to carry by herself.

"What?" She gasped, struggling to hold it. "But look at how well that worked out the last time!"

"It's for a fundraiser in the summer, Layne." Chris appeared from his old room. He helped Layne take the box down the stairs. "There's going to be a talent show and whoever participates gets a chance at a record deal."

Layne almost lost hold of the box. "And where are you going to get a band? You just gonna pull it out of thin air?"

Chris laughed sarcastically as they reached the bottom of the steps and threw the box on the carpet of the living room. "I'm getting Landon and the guys to help me out this summer."

"Which leaves you with needing a front man."

"We're holding auditions in the Harringtons' front yard tomorrow."

"How? What? How did you pull that off?" Layne stammered. How is she only hearing of this now?

"Who knew Facebook could work wonders? And Derrick seeing hot female contenders could persuade him so easily?" Chris laughed. "I guess you wish you had a Facebook now, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can I come watch tomorrow?"

Chris opened the brown box that had his old guitar picks, his old drum sticks, his old photo albums commemorating his very first band, and more. "Sure but wouldn't it be more interesting if you auditioned?"

Layne doesn't sing. "It would. But I'm not giving you that satisfaction."

**MB**

**"I did not expect to feel the way...The way I do from a single day."**

Massie was playing around with her keyboard and singing verses of songs to pass the time before she had to leave for Derrick's place.

Was she going to go through with it today? She couldn't believe she dared herself to do it.

**"I was in love for a day. In a way. Can't explain…"**

Her phone rang beside her bed. She answered, "What's up, Layne?"

"You didn't tell me you sing."

"..." How did she find out?

"Massie?" Layne demanded.

"Yes?" She sighed.

"Does anyone know?"

"Look, I don't even know if I do. I thought I'd just give it a shot." She shrugged.

Layne laughed. "Your secret's safe with me. You excited?"

Massie forced a laugh. "More like freaking..."

"Don't sweat it. You might even surprise yourself."

"I hope so..." She managed before hanging up.

/

When Massie pulled into Derrick's driveway, she was shocked at how many people showed up to audition.

She knew she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hello ladies and gents!" Chris Abeley shouted as he and Derrick came out the front door. "Thanks for coming today! I hope you've all got the required songs memorized. First up is Kori Geldman."

The blonde ran up the steps to meet Chris and walked with him and Derrick inside. All of the band members were already set up in the garage. Apparently everyone that had to wait for their turn had to hang out either in the front lawn or in Derrick's gigantic backyard where there was a swimming pool, a pool table, and a foosball table. Everyone scattered, except for Massie who was still stunned at there being so much competition.

"Hey!" Layne appeared from the backyard and ran over to her. "I didn't know so many people were coming." Massie's self-esteem took its toll.

Layne rolled her eyes. "Please, 65% of the girls here only came to see my brother's ass. And there are only ten guys here in the first place, who are trying to impress the girls who showed up. It's that simple."

"Your brother's in for a lot of fun." Massie forced herself to laugh. She couldn't fight her anxiety.

/

"All right, next up is…Massie?" Chris raised his brows. "You sing?"

"We'll see…" Massie managed as she followed him to the garage.

The garage was vacated and revamped to look like a mini-stage. Miles was on bass. Scott was on drums. Ace was on keyboard. Landon was on rhythm guitar. And last but not least, Chris was on lead guitar. The irony of it all.

Wonderful, her very first crush was going to witness her sing. Could she be even more nervous?

Derrick popped his head out the door. "Massie? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She sighed in annoyance.

"I have got to get this recorded!" He smiled like the devil's child.

"No you-" Massie began.

Chris interrupted. "The auditions are private, Derrick. Save the recording for the real show."

Derrick frowned and left for the backyard.

Ace slammed the door shut and Chris turned to her. "You ready?"

She nodded stiffly. "I'm going to sing 'Louder'…"

"Really?" Scott scratched his head. "None of the girls have tried that song so far…You're the first." 'Louder' was the first song that Chris's old band ever wrote and performed. Their former lead singer was in California working on landing a record deal.

Wonderful, all the more pressure on my shoulders.

Massie took a deep breath. She was going to break out of her shell, no matter how late it was in her senior year. She nodded. "I'm ready."

Ace cracked his knuckles. "Just start anytime."

Massie nodded towards him and began:

"**I'm staring out of my window and the rain is pouring down. When you left, I was so low but I'm not gonna drown…**

**I don't need no shoulder. I'm gonna be a soldier. I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand. **

**I'm just gonna run right through the rain.I'm just gonna dance right through the pain. **

**I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum. Let my heart beat louder. Let my heart speak louder than my head. Heart beat louder than my head. Heart speak louder…"**

As the song continued, Massie was surprised at how comfortable she felt with singing in public for the first time. It felt almost like when she danced in her room to her favorite songs. She let loose and whipped her hair back and forth. She laughed at times when she saw that Chris smiled wide at her. That must have meant that she was doing all right.

When the song ended, she laughed to herself. "I can't believe I just…"

"Massie, was that…seriously you?" Chris was in awe as he ruffled his dark blond hair.

"Chris, that was definitely her…" Miles said as he placed his bass on the side to congratulate Massie. "That was amazing. Even Fawn couldn't have competed with that…"

"Thanks!" Massie knuckle-touched him. "Who's Fawn?"

"Our old lead singer." Scott replied. "You blew us right out of the water."

Landon surprised Massie from behind. "I never knew you could sing like that."

Ace hugged her from behind. "You were unstoppable." He turned to Chris. "Please tell me that our search is over…"

"You don't even need to ask me…" Chris laughed.

Landon and Ace nodded, saying in unison, "Congrats Massie Block, you're our new lead singer!" Massie was officially stunned. "I made it? Oh my God…"

"Didn't know you had it in you, Block." Chris gave her a hug.

She let go and looked at her fellow band members. "Neither did I…"

**DH**

With all the people hanging at his house, Derrick realized that this was the first Saturday morning when he wasn't actually alone. And it felt…Weird. But in a good way.

Someone rang the doorbell and Derrick ran to get it.

"Hey Derrick!" Claire said. "Just came with that Script CD you wanted."

"The UK edition?" Derrick's eyes widened. "How'd you-"

"Cam called his cousin and did me a favor." She smiled triumphantly. "Just try not to get it scratched."

"Protecting this with my life." Derrick crossed his heart.

She nodded. "I'm sure you will. What's going on here?" She saw the backyard was filled with people that appeared to be waiting for something.

"Chris's band is holding auditions for a new lead singer. Believe it or not, Massie's in there." Derrick revealed.

"Wait, Massie?" Claire was surprised. Massie didn't sing. Well, she didn't know if she did. It just never came up in conversation…After all these years…

Derrick invited Claire inside. The entire band came out with Massie smiling wide. The blond pair followed them to the backyard.

"Okay guys! Thanks for coming! But we've found our new lead singer! Miss Massie Block!" Chris announced, flashing a toothy grin.

There were gasps from the crowd and some groans of disappointment. There was some scattered applause.

Claire shouted, "Massie! Congratulations!" She tackled her with a hug and muttered loud enough for Derrick to hear. "You've got some explaining to do…"

**CL**

After celebrating at Derrick's house for Massie's audition, Claire drove home to find something she never desired to happen.

"Mom!" Claire gasped as she saw her mom crying on the couch. "What happened? Did something happen to Todd? To Dad?"

At the sound of "Dad", her mom flinched.

Judi struggled to get words out of her mouth.

Claire squeezed her hand, assuring her she'd be patient but on the inside, she was desperate to know what was wrong.

"Claire, your father's leaving us," her mother whispered as the tears started slipping out.

She had never seen her mother break down but this was too much for her to take in. The tears weren't only out of sadness, she knew. They were from anger and the fact that they had all been deceived. Betrayed.

She didn't expect this to happen but now she knew better.

She knew her parents were having marriage issues but her mom was fighting so hard to make things work, for her and Todd's sake. She grew adjusted to her parents being separated and living in the same household. She just never thought it would happen this soon…Her dad leaving to start a new life of his own…She wasn't even sure if they were all prepared to start their lives out so differently. Shouldn't have they all talked this out first? Would they ever?

"…It's okay, Mom," Claire reassured. What else could she say? She was at a loss for what else to say.

"Could you please pick Todd up from Nathan's?" She choked.

She nodded. At least she was doing something.

What was going to happen when she brought Todd home? He was going to throw the hugest fit in history. This was going to be a lot harder for him because he got along more with Dad than she did.

_Nice going, Dad…_

**AR**

"So you do motocross?" Alicia was impressed and terrified at the same time. That's what it was like when she was getting to know the impulsive Josh Hotz.

"Yeah." Josh smirked but then he frowned. "Your face is pale…You okay?"

Alicia and Josh were working on an economics project together at Barnes & Noble. They were just finishing up for the day.

She forgot to eat breakfast in the morning as she was in a hurry to get an extra hour of dance under her belt. She was determined to kick ass at her recital in a few weeks.

"I didn't eat breakfast…" She blushed. She felt so irresponsible in front of Josh, who was in a whole new level of irresponsible. She didn't understand herself at times.

"Really? Why don't I take you to IHOP, then?"

She smiled. "Sure."

/

After stuffing themselves with enough pancakes, the dynamic duo pulled up to Alicia's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride…And for breakfast…" She laughed.

He nodded. "No problem. You're buying next time."

"Hold me to that." She agreed as she slammed the passenger door and waved goodbye to him.

As Josh pulled his Chevy out of the driveway, a voice called out.

"Alicia!"

The Spanish beauty whipped her head in the direction of the mini Cooper. A tan blonde girl was leaning on it.

"Olivia?" Alicia's eyes bugged out.

"Surprised to see me?" She laughed.

"Hell yeah!" She jogged over to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on break from the surfing tour." She twisted a strand of her blonde hair around her slender fingers.

Olivia Ryan has been Alicia's best friend since she can remember. Since the fifth grade! Olivia left Westchester High and got a private tutor to pursue her surfing career. She's getting quite famous. She's been on multiple covers of Sports Illustrated and surfing magazines. She's also been a swimsuit model.

Her navy blue eyes widened as she looked at Alicia up and down. "Wow, where's the sophomore I left in my wake?"

Alicia blushed. "What are you talking about? I haven't changed much…"

Olivia laughed as she wrapped her arms around Alicia again. "Modest as always, I see. So…Who was that guy that you were just with?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Josh? He's our new neighbor." Alicia smiled.

"Just your new neighbor?" Olivia folded her arms over her chest. "Didn't look like that to me…"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, me and Josh? We're far from getting together…Plus, I don't even know if he…"

Olivia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Look, I know what you're thinking but I don't like Josh…" She tried so hard to convince her best friend.

"Hmph, could've fooled me." She laughed.

"Liv, seriously…" Alicia joined her.

"So am I going to get to say hello to your parents? Or are they as bitter as ever?"

"Bitter as ever, I'm afraid." Alicia shrugged.

Olivia nodded, understanding what her home life was like. They've kept in touch since Olivia left, after all.

"Why don't we go shopping? I heard there's a poster of me at Ron Jon's." The blonde suggested.

"Sure." Alicia nodded.

It was really good seeing Liv again.

But Olivia's suspicious glare wasn't something she could easily shake out of her head.

**HF**

"All right, where is it that you're taking me, Mr. Fisher?" Kristen giggled with her blindfold on.

Her laugh was melodic and calm. It was pretty rare when it came to Kristen Gregory. She was the top contender for being valedictorian. She was Supergirl. She always seemed so under pressure that Harris knew he needed to help her lighten up.

"Take off the blindfold and see for yourself." He whispered in her ear.

She took it off and gaped. "You brought me to Benihana?"

"Surprise!" Harris laughed.

"Harris!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him at the restaurant's entrance. "I can't believe you did this!"

"It comes naturally…To blow you away." He smirked,

"Understatement of the century." She held his hand as they followed the waiter to their table.

"This is amazing…How did you-"

"My roommate's dad's the manager."

He left her speechless again and he just loved it.

They engaged in their intimate conversations as the professional chefs prepared their meals. Kristen's eyes were wide with amazement. She played footsie with him to pass the time.

As they ate their steak, Kristen almost choked.

"Hey, you okay?" Harris knew something was wrong.

"My dad…He's here!" She hissed as she nodded her head toward Mr. Gregory's direction.

"What?" Harris almost choked, too.

They both saw Mr. Johnny Gregory laughing at his table with…

_Mrs. Gregory?_

"Mom?" Kristen gasped.

"But I thought you said your parents were split up…" He narrowed his brows.

"So did I…My mom wasn't supposed to be home from Moscow for another week." Her mom worked as a flight attendant. Her parents took turns to live with Kristen in her childhood home. Her parents went back and forth to stay with her. Kristen's dad got a separate apartment whenever he didn't stay with her and Kristen's mom Ava would stay with her sister when she wasn't working as a flight attendant.

"Do you want to go up to them?" Harris said after a prolonged silence.

"No way!" Kristen shook her head. "They'll see-"

"What? Us together?" Harris demanded.

She looked frustrated. He hated seeing her like that. He didn't want to make things harder on her.

"Look, Kris…Take this chance to tell them about us…They can't get too upset because they're hiding something from you, too…"

She knew he was right when she sighed in surrender.

"Okay." Kristen nodded. "We'll go."

He followed her to their table. "Mom. Dad." She breathed.

Her parents were caught up in their laughter until she caught their attention.

"Kristen?" Her mom exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Her dad blurted.

"Shouldn't I be asking you guys the same thing?" She argued evenly.

"Well…" Her mom began.

"I'm here with Harris…My boyfriend." She admitted.

Harris was shocked at how fast she said it. She always kept him on his toes and that's just what he liked about her.

"Boyfriend?" Her parents almost shrieked.

"It's not like I'm not allowed to have one…"

"Kristen Michelle-" Her dad stammered.

Harris lightly interrupted. "Sir, I would never hurt your daughter. I really do care about her."

"Harris, I haven't seen you in ages!" Kristen's mom was the more reasonable one. Her dad tended to be high-maintenance at times…Especially at times like these.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Gregory…I mean, Miss Durant." He remembered that Kristen told him that she went back to her maiden name.

Kristen's mom blushed at the name. "Well, Kris…Now that you're here…I think it's time your father and I told you…" She looked to her dad to continue.

Her dad sighed. "Your mother and I are getting back together."

"…What?" Kristen and Harris almost shouted for the entire restaurant to hear.

* * *

**_Songs Used: In Love For A Day by Jordan Pruitt and Louder by Charice_**

**_Chapter Title: Who You Are Without Me by Kate Voegele_**

**_Stay tuned! :D_**

**_-Ariana_**


	11. BIG NEWS

I have an announcement. Good news, bad news, all that jazz. A Year Without Rain is officially cancelled for the following reasons:

1) Too many characters to write about

2) I had a better idea with the concepts of the story.

So here's what I'm planning to do:

I'm going to split up the stories of our Clique characters into different stories or one-shots. If you guys have your opinion on what I should do with the following concepts, please let me know. J

All of the following will be written in first person POV:

1) Massie/Cam (England concept will be kept and there will be a love square…)

2) Claire/Derrington (I won't make it romantic from the start)

3) Alicia/Josh (seriously, what is Olivia's deal?)

4) Dempsey/Layne (most likely a one-shot because I'm more interested in crack pairings or maybe I'll just make them OOC…Haven't decided!)

5) Kristen/Harris (Look down :D)

6) Dylan/Landon (Mr. Crane, Lanny-boy's dad, will be a criminal, woohoo! And Dylan, an intellectual badass but a total innocent)

Of course, the characters will interact but with different agendas. You know, for the Cassie story, it's more than likely that there will be no Clairington. I might make Claire a bitch and Derrick the sweetie or in reverse…making Derrick the son of a bitch…I hope you get what I'm trying to say)

Kristen and Harris…Well, I've actually already made plans for them. I'm making a story called "My Best Friend's Brother". I think it speaks for itself. XD.

ALSO:

Upcoming Stories…

Lock Me Up Inside Your Garden (Dylan and Cam…most likely a supernatural romance/drama…what's their official couple name? Dylam? Cylan? Calan?)

Science & Faith (Alicia and Derrington…I'm going to have so much fun with this one :D Niagara Falls can change lives!)

One & Only (Massie and Harris…Massie's a tomboy…Harris is home for the weekend to attend Cam's party)

Hope you don't want to rip my head out but I'm very excited for this! Hope you'll be too! J


End file.
